desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spis postaci
Gotowe na wszystko to amerykański serial emitowany na antenie ABC. Skupia się na mieszkańcach zamieszkujących na fikcyjnej ulicy Wisteria Lane, opowiadanej przez ich zmarłą sąsiadkę, Mary Alice Young (Brenda Strong). W szczególności serial opowiada o czterech przyjaciółkach Mary Alice, Susan Mayer (Teri Hatcher), Lynette Scavo (Felicity Huffman), Bree Van de Kamp (Marcia Cross) i Gabrielle Solis (Eva Longoria). W obsadzie skład wchodzą także mężowie, dzieci, sąsiedzi i ich znajomi. Artykuł przedstawia spis postaci tego serialu. Główne postacie Poniżej znajdują się postacie, które są sortowane w kolejności, w jakiej zostały wprowadzone do głównej obsady, a nie według liczby odcinków lub popularności. 'Susan Mayer' Jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, nieszczęśliwą romantyczką i często wyraża swoje emocje bardziej otwarcie i bezbronnie niż inne postacie. Jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej kruchą ze wszystkich gospodyń domowych i często jest uważana za najładniejszą i najbardziej uroczą. Jej historie koncentrują się na jej romantycznych związkach, w szczególności z Mike'm Delfino, z którym bierze ślub dwa razy w serialu. 'Lynette Scavo' Jest znana przede wszystkim z tego, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, Lynette jest przedstawiana jako neurotyczna, zestresowana gospodyni domowa i matka, jest uważana za inteligentną z grupy. Lynette usiłuje zająć się czwórką niesfornych dzieci, które sprawiają jej problemy. W drugim sezonie znudzona i zniechęcona domową rutyną postanawia zamienić się z nim na role i rozpoczyna pracę, podczas gdy Tom zajmuje się dziećmi. W późniejszych losach Lynette choruje na raka. 'Bree Van de Kamp' Jest neurotyczną i perfekcjonistyczną gospodynią domową, której silne postanowienie i właściwe zachowanie były zarówno jej największymi atutami, jak i źródłem prawie wszystkich jej osobistych problemów. Opisuje siebie jako gospodynię domową należącą do jej bliskiej grupy cennych przyjaciółek. Bree jest znana ze znakomitymi posiłkami i przysmakami śniadaniowymi. Jest również dobrze wyposażona w broń palną; posiada cztery pistolety. 'Gabrielle Solis' Jest byłą top-modelką, która wyszła za CEO Carlosa Solisa. W 2001 roku Gaby zrezygnowała z wystawnego życia w Nowym Jorku, aby przenieść się na przedmieścia Fairview i dostosować się do spokojniejszego, bardziej ustabilizowanego stylu życia z Carlosem. Gabrielle ukrywa przed mężem swój romans z młodym i przystojnym ogrodnikiem, Johnem Rowlandem. Matka Carlosa podejrzewa kobietę o zdradę i za wszelką cenę chce ją przyłapać z kochankiem. W trzecim sezonie Gabrielle żeni się z burmistrzem Vairview, Victorem. Kobieta w końcu godzi się z Carlosem i rodzi dwie córki. 'Edie Britt' Jest agentką ruchomości, wiele razy się rozwodziła. Spotykała się również z byłymi mężami lub kochankami innych postaci. Jej miłosne podboje, odsunęły ją od innych gospodyń na Wisteria Lane. Jej jedyną przyjaciółką była Martha Huber. Edie zażarcie rywalizowała z Susan Mayer. Ich znajomość zaostrzyła się, gdy wychodzi na jaw, że to Susan podpaliła przez przypadek dom Edie wywracając świeczki. Jako prawdziwa agentka nieruchomości, orientuje się doskonale w mieszkańcach na Wisteria Lane. Doskonale sprawdza się w swojej roli, jako pierwsza nie ufa Betty Applewhite oraz jej synowi Matthew. Od początku ich pobytu na Wisteria podejrzewa ich o "dziwne zamiary". 'Mike Delfino' Na Wisteria Lane trafia dość późno. Sąsiedzi nie do końca wpuszczają go do swojego grona. Robi to na pewno Susan Mayer, która zakochuje się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jej konkurentką jest Edie Britt, która traktuje Mike jako kolejny obiekt do zdobycia. Sąsiadom Mike znany jest jako hydraulik, lecz Susan odkrywa jego mroczną przeszłość. Ich związek rozpada się, po czym znów się odrodzi, gdy okazuje się, że cała jego kartoteka jest tylko fikcją. W trakcie prowadzonego przez siebie dochodzenia dowiaduje się, iż jest biologicznym ojcem Zacha. Jest zatrudniony przez ojca Deidre, Noaha Taylora. Zostaje potrącony w ostatnim odcinku drugiej serii. Na początku trzeciego sezonu dowiadujemy się od opiekującej się nim Susan, że od wypadku minęło 6 miesięcy. 'Rex Van De Kamp' Jest lekarzem, który był mężem Bree. Uczucie pary wkrótce się ulotniło. Nie był zadowolony z życia seksualnego jakie miał z Bree. Lubi jak we współżyciu dominuje kobieta, co było trudne do zrozumienia dla swojej żony. Rex swoje potrzeby seksualne zaspakajał u innej kobiety, która mu dała tego czego on chciał. Prawda jednak wyszła na jaw i Rex stał się pośmiewiskiem wśród sąsiadów. Gdy para się rozwiodła i pogodziła, Rex zmarł, po tym jak został otruty przez rodzinnego farmaceutę. Przed śmiercią Rexa, Bree pogodziła się ze swoim mężem. Zmarł na zawał serca. Powodem tego było, że George Williams - aptekarz, podmieniał jego ważne leki na inne, w celu zlikwidowania rywala jakim był Rex. 'Carlos Solis' Jest mężem Gabrielle. Po ukończeniu studiów rozpoczął udaną karierę finansową. Podczas pokazu mody poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, której oświadczył się na trzeciej randce. Mężczyzna nie może znaleźć czasu dla żony, wyjeżdżając w delegacje, w wyniku czego znudzona Gabrielle go zdradza. W czwartym sezonie Carlos ślepnie w trakcie tornada. 'Paul Young' Jest wdowcem zmarłej Mary Alice i ojcec Zacha. Po samobójstwie swojej żony i tajemniczym liście adresowanym do zmarłej, mężczyzna szuka jego nadawcy. Paul dochodzi do tego, że Martha ich szantażowała i przez nią jego żona popełniła samobójstwo. Postanawia zabić Mathę. Po jej uduszeniu cała okolica zwróciła się przeciwko niemu, w tym jego syn. Kilka lat później wraca na Wisteria Lane z nową żoną i przebiegłym planem, by zemścić się na Felicii Tilman. 'Mary Alice Young' Jest uważana za najbardziej tajemniczą z gospodyń domowych, ponieważ znane są tylko części jej historii. Mary jest z pozoru szczęśliwą i pełną życia kobietą. Tak jak każda gospodynia na Wisteria Lane, również i ona ma sekrety. Pewnego pięknego dnia, po zrobieniu wszystkich zaplanowanych przez siebie robót domowych, kobieta postanawia popełnić samobojstwo. Po śmierci Mary Alice widzi rzeczy, których nie widziałaby za życia: słabości przyjaciół, kłamstwa i tajemnice. Jej przyjaciółki są zszokowane na wieść o śmierci Mary Alice. Zjawiają sie na pogrzebie i analizują sytuację. Nie przypuszczały, ze ma ona jakies problemy gdyż zawsze widywały ją jako spełnioną i szczęśliwą kobietę. 'Julie Mayer ' Jest najstarszym dzieckiem Susan Delfino i Karla Mayera. Dorastając, Julie była idealnym dzieckiem dla Susan; często była postrzegana jako matka w ich związku, kiedy gotowała, sprzątała, a nawet dawała matce porady na randki. Wydawała się być szczęśliwym dzieckiem, ale jej dzieciństwo bardzo ją uszkodziło, powodując utratę kontroli w późniejszym życiu. Swego czasu Julie była zakochana w Zacku, jednak widząc, iż dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego powoli i skutecznie zaczęła się od niego odsuwać. Zaakceptowała również związek jej ojca z Edie, który zresztą rozpadł się bardzo szybko. Fakt ten był powodem do rywalizacji o nią matki i ewentualnej macochy. Gdy do Edie wprowadza się jej siostrzeniec Austin dziewczyna zaczyna się nim interesować, z czasem ich stosunki są coraz bliższe. Matka Julie znajdując pigułki antykoncepcyjne w pokoju swojej córki dowiaduje się też, że Austin zdradza Julie. Dziewczyna bardzo to przeżywa, jednak daje chłopakowi drugą szanse. Dowiaduje się jednak, że chłopak musi wyjechać. W późniejszych losach, Julie jest ofiarą tajemniczego dusiciela Fairview. Pod koniec sezonu ósmego rodzi dziecko jej i Portera. 'John Rowland' Jest nastoletnim ogrodnikiem rodziny Solis, rozpoczął romans z Gabrielle Solis za plecami jej męża Carlosa. John zaczął traktować poważnie ich związek, nawet po ich zerwaniu romansu. Mężczyzna później ożenił się i miał dziecko, ale nigdy nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o Gabrielle. 'Zach Young ' Jest synem (poza prawem) Paula i Mary Alice. Biologicznymi rodzicami Zacha są Deirdre Taylor i Mike Delfino. Zach jest przygnębiony nagłym samobójstwem Mary Alice, więc Paul umieszcza go w ośrodku psychiatrycznym. Podczas swojego pobytu Julie zakrada się w swoim pokoju, aby z nim porozmawiać, ale pielęgniarka prosi ją, aby wyszła. Zach później ucieka i zostaje ukryty w pokoju Julie przez Susan i Mike'a, którzy zabierają go do domu. Potem on i Julie zaczynają się spotykać. Susan rozmawia z Paulem o związku Julie i Zacha i jest zirytowana, gdy myśli, że się z niej śmieje, ale twierdzi, że nie będzie problemu, ponieważ on i Zach wkrótce się wyprowadzą. Zach ma jednak inne pomysły i szantażuje go, aby upewnić się, że zostaną na Wisteria Lane, gdy policja zadaje pytania o stare pudełko z zabawkami, które Zach miał kiedyś jako podobny, znaleziony w ciele młodej kobiety. Podczas pobytu w instytucji Zach zdiagnozowano depresję kliniczną i zaburzenie osobowości typu borderline, co sprawia, że jego zachowanie jest w najlepszym razie nieprzewidywalne, więc kiedy Susan prosi Zacha, aby nie widział Julie przez chwilę, ponieważ jest zaniepokojona tym, jak szybko rozwija się związek, Zach traci swoje temperament, więc Susan natychmiast zabrania mu, by widział ją jeszcze raz, i wyrzuca go. Julie początkowo buntuje się przeciwko temu, ale po tym, jak Zach straszy ją na imprezie przy basenie, nie widzi go ponownie. Zemsta Zach wysadza w powietrze swoją kuchnię, po czym zatrzymała Susan jako zakładniczkę w finale pierwszego sezonu. Zach następnie ukrywa się i pojawia się ponownie w drugim sezonie, kiedy Mike i Susan go szukają. Susan mówi mu, że chce pomóc, dopóki nie powie, że ma nadzieję, że on i Julie się pogodzą. Susan, wyraźnie tym wstrząśnięta, sugeruje, aby udał się do Utah i znalazł Paula i dał mu pieniądze na przejazd autobusem. Kilka miesięcy później, po tym, jak Felicia Tilman wrabia Paula za jej zabójstwo, Paul błaga Zacha, aby poprosił dziadka, Noah Taylor , o pieniądze na opłacenie prawnika, twierdząc, że to samochód. Noah odmawia, mówiąc Zachowi, że nie odziedziczy fortuny z powodu rzekomego braku odwagi Zacha. Chcąc udowodnić, że się myli, Zach wyłącza respirator Noego i odkrywa, że odziedziczył ogromną fortunę i nie chce już mieć nic wspólnego z Paulem. Zach przenosi się do rezydencji swojego dziadka. Zach pojawia się ponownie w trzecim sezonie jako tajny wielbiciel Gabrielle. Zach bezskutecznie próbuje zaimponować Gabrielle luksusowymi prezentami i swoim bogactwem. Po upiciu się Zach pozwala jej uwierzyć, że uprawiali seks, którego nie pamięta. Następnie Gabrielle prosi Carlosa, aby odstraszył Zacha, ale zanim Carlos może stawić czoła Zachowi podczas pisuaru, przypadkowo widzi, że Zach ma niezwykle dużego penisa. Carlos zapewnia Gabrielle, że gdyby spała z Zachem, zapamiętałaby. Zach oświadcza się w Scavo's Pizzeria, ale Gabrielle odmawia, ponieważ nie chce z nim związku. Zach powraca w siódmym sezonie, strzelając do Paula pod koniec odcinka „Down the Block There a Riot”. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako facet dostarczający kwiaty do Bree. Później w odcinku pistolet leżący na tym, który zastrzelił Paula, został znaleziony na kanapie Bree po tym, jak Zach go tam podłożył. Ujawniono, że Zach jest teraz uzależniony od narkotyków i hazardu i stracił całą swoją fortunę na obu. Paul i Mike na chwilę odłożyli na bok swoje różnice, aby pomóc Zachowi, umieszczając go w klinice rehabilitacyjnej w celu leczenia. 'Betty Applewhite' Jest głęboko religijną, apodyktyczną samotną matką z silnymi przekonaniami religijnymi, jest także byłą pianistką koncertową, która zrobi wszystko, aby chronić swoją rodzinę. Wprowadza się na Wisteria Lane w nocy, ze swoimi dwoma synami, Calebem i Matthew. 'Tom Scavo' Wczesne historie często obracały się wokół pozycji Toma w firmie reklamowej, co powodowało, że często podróżował, pozostawiając Lynette samą na prowadzenie rodziny. Począwszy od sezonu 3, historia Toma skupiła się na nim, próbując znaleźć to, co było dla niego następne, z powodu zmęczenia pracą w reklamie. Kiedy w końcu decyduje, otwiera Scavo's Pizzeria, ku przerażeniu Lynette. Po pięcioletnim skoku staje się jasne, że Tom przeżywa obecnie kryzys wieku średniego, ponieważ kupił i odnowił wczesny model kabrioletu. Po tym, jak Lynette rodzi Paige, okazuje się, że Tom przeżywa męską depresję poporodową (z czego Lynette się śmieje, uważając to za niedorzeczne pojęcie). Tom oddziela się od Lynette pod koniec sezonu 7 i umawia się z Jane na randkę większa część sezonu 8, jednak Tom i Lynette spotykają się na końcu serii. 'Karl Mayer' Jest byłym mężem Susan, który opuścił żonę i porzucił córkę, kiedy zakochał się w swojej sekretarce. Ożenił się z Susan w 1989 roku i umawiał się z nią, a później zakochał się w Brandi, opuszczając Susan w 2003 roku, po 14 latach małżeństwa. Jest adwokatem rozwodowym o doskonałej reputacji, Karl ostatecznie osiadł i poślubił profesor prawa, Marissę, i oboje mieli syna. Związek nie trwał długo i oboje się rozwiedli. Później Karl rozpoczął tajny romans ze swoją klientką, Bree Van de Kamp, gdy próbował uwolnić ją od małżeństwa z mężem. Karl zmarł po uderzeniu samolotu na pobliskim przyjęciu bożonarodzeniowym. 'Orson Hodge' Jest drugim mężem Bree. Jego małżeństwo z Bree było pozytywnie przyziemne w porównaniu z bagażem, który zgromadził przed przybyciem na Wisteria Lane. Życie na przedmieściach wiązało się z problemami - konieczność okłamywania wszystkich o ciąży Bree i przejechanie Mike'a było mile widzianą przerwą - w przeciwieństwie do kilku lat, które wkrótce potem spędził w więzieniu. Po odbyciu służby Orson miał trudności ze znalezieniem pracy, dopóki jego żona nie przybyła na ratunek. Szczęśliwy, ale nie na długo, Orson rozwinął zamiłowanie do kradzieży, a dla niego i Bree nastąpił burzliwy czas szantażu, fałszywych napadów i romansów. Potem został sparaliżowany, gdy samolot uderzył w Wisteria Lane. Kiedy para w końcu się rozwodzi, mężczyzna nadal błąka się w tle życia Bree, pozwalając mu dowiedzieć się o morderstwie Alejandro Pereza, a dzięki wynikającemu z niego szantażowi staje się głównym antagonistą sezonu 8. 'Katherine Mayfair' Charakteryzuje się zimnym zachowaniem i imponującymi umiejętnościami domowymi. Choć początkowo jest gospodynią domową, Katherine założyła firmę cateringową z sąsiadką Bree Van de Kamp. Była dwukrotnie mężatką, Wayne Davis i Adam Mayfair, ale oba związki zakończyły się rozwodem. Katherine miała dwoje dzieci; Dylan Davis, jej córka, która zmarła jako małe dziecko, oraz Dylan Mayfair, jej przybrana córka. Postać została później sparowana z Mike'm Delfino w piątym sezonie, który później zakończył się, gdy powrócił i ożenił się Susan Mayer. W szóstym sezonie serialu Katherine napisała w pierwszej lesbijskiej relacji z Robinem Gallagherem, co przyciągnęło uwagę mediów. Delany opuściła serię wkrótce potem, gdy postać przeniosła się do Paryża na czas nieokreślony z Robin. Delany wróciła jako gość podczas finału serii z Gotowych w 2012. 'Dave Williams' Jest głównym antagonistką i tajemniczym sąsiadem. Przedstawiony jako trzeci i ostatni mąż Edie, Dave przybywa na Wisteria Lane z planem wendety, z zamiarem pomszczenia swojej zmarłej rodziny. 'Andrew Van de Kamp' Jest sprytny, uparty i nikczemny tak jak jego matka, Bree. Chłopak ma trudne relacje z rodzicami i nie może się z nimi porozumieć. Wraz ze swoją matką ukrywał sekret, który dotyczył jego wypadku samochodowego, w którym zginęła Juanita Mama Solis. Matka nakrywa go, gdy Andrew chodzi do klubów dla dorosłych. Wściekły chłopak, robi na złość na matce, gdy rodzice są w separacji. Gdy odkrywa, że Rex zdradził Bree przeprasza swoją rodzicielkę. Bree jest zła, że znalazła w jego praniu prezerwatywę. Chce porozmawiać o tym z synem. Dotykając tego tematu przy obiedzie, ten zaprzecza i mówi, że prezerwatywy są Danielle. Susan nakrywa Andrew w basenie z Justinem. Po jakimś czasie Andrew wyznaje, że jest gejem. Rozmawiając z księdzem, mówi, że to nie do końca prawda i, że jest biseksualny. 'Angie Bolen' Jest sprytną, zarozumiałą i liberalną Włoszką. Stara się chronić rodzinę i walczyć o to, w co wierzy. Angie i jej rodzina, mąż Nick i nastoletni syn Danny przeprowadzili się na Wisteria Lane, mając nadzieję, że przystosują się do życia na przedmieściach, jednocześnie ukrywając mroczny sekret swojej przeszłości. 'Ana Solis' Jest wnuczką cioci Carlosa Connie. Ana przybywa na Wisteria Lane w finale piątego sezonu, aby zamieszkać z Carlosem i jego rodziną, ponieważ jej babcia stwierdziła, że umiera i nie może już dłużej opiekować się Aną. Gabrielle wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ana jest bardzo powierzchowną, intrygującą młodą dziewczyną, która wykorzystuje swój wygląd, aby uzyskać to, czego chce. W szóstym sezonie Carlos chce, aby Gabrielle podpisała dokumenty prawne, które określiłyby ich jako prawnych opiekunów Anny, ale Gabrielle nie chce. Ana słyszy ich rozmowę i zaczyna działać jeszcze bardziej, aby na nią wrócić. Kiedy Gabrielle się o tym dowiaduje, natychmiast podpisuje dokumenty, aby zapewnić Anie spokój, 24 godziny na dobę, 7 dni w tygodniu. Ana wyjawia, że ma coś dla Danny'ego Bolena, a kiedy Julie zostaje uduszona i wysłana do szpitala, prosi ją, by przygotowała dla niego alibi. Później Ana dostaje pracę dla Johna Rowlanda, byłego kochanka Gabrielle, i zakochuje się w nim, ale John prowadzi Anę tylko po to, by dostać się do Gabrielle. Kiedy Gabrielle stawia mu czoła, całuje ją, a Ana jest świadkiem pocałunku. Ana biegnie do domu, rozwścieczona i przygotowuje się do powiedzenia Carlosowi, ale Gabrielle zapewnia ją, że Carlos wie o jej poprzednim romansie z Johnem i że jest teraz bardzo szczęśliwa z Carlosem. Błaga Ana, aby nie robiła niczego, co by zrujnowało ich szczęście. Ana milczy i porzuca pracę. Ana i Danny zaczynają się spotykać, ale Gabrielle wysyła Ana do Nowego Jorku na chwilę po tym, jak Angie i Nick kłócą się o ich okładkę. Danny tropi Anę, by powiedzieć jej prawdziwy powód, dla którego ciocia ją odesłała, ponieważ Gabrielle nie chciała, żeby byli razem. Pod koniec sezonu 6 Ana pozostaje w Nowym Jorku, a Danny jedzie tam autobusem, prawdopodobnie z nią. 'Renee Perry' Narcystyczna diwa z Manhattanu, jest z natury seksowną i wyrafinowaną imprezową dziewczyną, która znudziła się swoim skromnym stylem życia i postanowiła przenieść się na Wisteria Lane, w pobliżu siostry bractwa z college'u, Lynette. Renee odstrasza gospodynie domowe agresywnym zachowaniem, ale ostatecznie nawiązuje bliskie przyjaźnie z sąsiadami. 'Karen McCluskey' Jest lokalną opiekunką Wisteria Lane, która uwielbia sprawiać kłopoty, pierwotnie przedstawiana jako nemezis Lynette Scavo. Jest nazywana Panią McCluskey. W trakcie serii Karen stała się humanizowana, a nawet zaprzyjaźniła się z desperatkami. Synowie Lynette okradają rzeczy takie jak jej zegar czy doniczka z kwiatami. Lynette nie chce przyznać, że odpowiedzialne są za to jej dzieci. Gdy kobieta osłabła, Lynette zawozi starszą kobietę do szpitala. Z czasem, relacje obu kobiet łagodnieją. 'Bob Hunter' Jest mężem Lee McDermotta, który po wielu latach życia w Chicago przeniósł się na przedmieścia w celu spokojnego życia. Jeżeli mieszkańcy Wisteria Lane kiedykolwiek będą potrzebować prawnika, Bob zadzwoni jako pierwszy. 'Lee McDermott' Jest kochającym plotki mężem Boba Huntera. Przez lata mieszkał z Bobem w Chicago, dopóki ten nie zdecydował, że nadszedł czas na przeprowadzkę na przedmieścia. 'Chuck Vance' Zostaje wprowadzony w siódmym sezonie jako śledczy odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie Felicji Tilman, która wróciła na pas. Kiedy Juanita Solis dzwoni na policję i mówi im, że Bree próbuje zabić ją i Celię (po tym, jak Carlos mówi jej udział Bree w śmierci babci), Chuck odpowiada na wezwanie w domu Bree. Po nieporozumieniu Chuck dwukrotnie podaje Bree swój numer, a Bree zgadza się umówić z nim na randkę. Kiedy Bree mówi o tym Renee, Renee przeprowadza sprawdzenie przeszłości Chucka i ujawnia Bree, że nadal jest żonaty, choć rok temu złożył wniosek o rozwód. Podczas kolacji Bree konfrontuje Chucka z tą informacją, ale Chuck zemści się, mówiąc jej, że również sprawdził jej przeszłość. Obrażony Bree nagle kończy randkę. Gdy Chuck jedzie do domu, Chuck łapie prostytutkę na ulicy i mówi, że może zmienić swoje życie, udając, że ujawnia, że Bree była kiedyś prostytutką, a ona zmieniła nowy list, idąc do szkoły i zakładając masową firmę cateringową. Poruszona słowami Chucka z całego serca, Bree daje Chuckowi drugą szansę. W finale siódmego sezonu Lee mówi Bree, że rozpoznaje Chucka jako geja, którego widział w lokalnych barach dla gejów. Bree wpada na niego na posterunku policji, a jej podejrzenia pogłębiają się, co prowadzi ją do wniosku, że małżeństwo Chucka się rozpadło, ponieważ jest gejem. Po obiedzie Bree nalega, by Chuck zabrał ją do baru dla gejów, gdzie rozpoznaje go kilku patronów i kelner. Chuck mówi jej, że pracował tajnie w barze, i ujawnia, że jego małżeństwo się rozpadło, ponieważ jego żona miała romans z partnerem policyjnym. Chuck jest jednym z uczestników progresywnej imprezy, która odbywa się w nocy, w której Alejandro Perez zostaje przypadkowo zabity przez Carlosa. Bree i inne gospodynie domowe pomogły ukryć ciało Alejandro. W ósmym sezonie Bree kontynuuje swój związek z Chuckiem, ale obawia się, że może odkryć, co się stało z Alejandro, więc rzuciła go tej samej nocy, w którą Chuck zamierzał się jej oświadczyć. Później, w jego biurze, Chuck otrzymuje raport o zaginięciu Alejandro. Chuck rozpoczyna dochodzenie i przypomina sobie spotkanie z Alejandro na Wisteria Lane w nocy z partii progresywnej, więc zgaduje, że Bree jest zamieszana w sprawę. Chuck nęka Bree i jej przyjaciół, próbując się zemścić i sprawić, by Bree cierpiała. Chuck jest bliski odkrycia prawdy, dopóki nie zostanie przejechany i zabity przez Orsona. Chuck pojawił się wśród innych zmarłych postaci w finale serialu. 'Ben Faulkner' To australijski deweloper, który w ostatnim sezonie przenosi się na Wisteria Lane. Przyciąga uwagę Renee, ale początkowo ją odrzuca. Ben zatrudnia Mike'a jako hydraulika w swoim projekcie, więc Renee wyrzuca Mike'a za informacje o Benie i wyjawia, że pomaga starszym ludziom. Renee idzie i zachowuje się dobrze dla Karen przed Benem w nadziei, że zaprosi ją, co czyni. Na ich randkę zabiera ją do schroniska dla bezdomnych, a kiedy odkryje, że z niej kpi, ona jest wściekła, ale łączy ich fakt, że oboje byli biedni jak małe dzieci. Bree przybywa na ochotnika do kuchni zupowej Bena i pomaga mu uzyskać prawo do budowania domów dla biednych w lesie, ale później dowiaduje się, że jest to to samo miejsce, w którym ona i dziewczyny pochowały Alejandro. Bree najpierw próbuje powstrzymać Bena przed budowaniem tam domów, ale po tym, jak Ben znajduje zwłoki, Bree postanawia ujawnić mu tajemnicę i prosi Mike'a, aby zakopał ją pod betonowymi fundamentami w miejscu. Ben zderza się z Chuckiem, gdy widzi detektywa nękającego Bree, podczas gdy Renee jest podejrzliwa wobec przyjaźni Bena i Bree. Chuck celowo podsyca pomysł na Renee, że Ben ma romans z Bree, ale wkrótce kończy się, gdy Renee odkrywa, że Bree ma zamiar popełnić samobójstwo, i kiedy Chuck zostaje zabity. Ben ma kryzys finansowy i postanawia prowadzić interesy z rekinem pożyczkowym, który odkrył Mike. Mike ujawnia, że Renee dostała dwanaście milionów dolarów na rozwód, więc Ben, który ignorował Renee, nagle zaczyna traktować ją ładniej, a nawet planuje się jej oświadczyć, ale powstrzymuje się od tego i przyznaje, że chciał ją poślubić za jej pieniądze. Ben w końcu bierze pieniądze od pożyczonego rekina, ale później ma problem ze spłatą go, a nawet ma atak związany ze stresem i kończy się zabraniem do szpitala. Mike opowiada Renee o sytuacji, więc spłaca rekina pożyczającego za plecami Bena. Ben bierze udział w pogrzebie Mike'a (został zamordowany przez rekina) jako woźny. Renee czeka na kolejną propozycję od Bena, a kiedy wreszcie zadaje pytanie, zostaje aresztowany, gdy policja znalazła ciało Alejandro na jego budowie. Renee dostaje pierścionek na palec, zanim zostaje wzięty na przesłuchanie. Ben zostaje zwolniony, ale kiedy Bree dziękuje Benowi za zatuszowanie morderstwa za nią, gliniarze podsłuchują rozmowę telefoniczną. Renee dowiaduje się, że Ben znajduje się na liście świadków procesu Bree i że Ben utrzymuje tajemnicę na temat martwego ciała, więc konfrontuje się z nim, ale Ben mówi jej, że nie może jej powiedzieć, ponieważ nie chce narażać jej na ryzyko. Ben idzie na proces, ale nie chce mówić. Zostaje wtrącony do więzienia, dopóki się nie odezwie, a prokurator grozi Renee odesłaniem go z powrotem do Australii, chyba że wyznaje to, co widziała na imprezie postępowej, podczas której zabito Alejandro. W końcu Bree zostaje uwięziona, a Ben w końcu poślubia Renee. 'Juanita Solis' Jest prawną córką Gabrielle i Carlosa Solisa, które urodziły się w pięcioletniej przerwie między sezonami 4 i 5. Została nazwana na cześć zmarłej matki Carlosa . Juanita zapewnia komiczną ulgę w większości jej występów; nieustannie jednak sprawia matce kłopoty i psuje. W sezonie 7 Carlos dowiaduje się, że Juanita została urodzona wraz z Grace Sanchez, a jej biologicznymi rodzicami są Hector i Carmen Sanchez. Trzyma to jednak w tajemnicy przed Gabrielle, nie chcąc stracić córki, którą wychowali w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, ale po tym, jak Bree przypadkowo przejeżdża przez Juanitę, Carlos decyduje się powiedzieć Gabrielle prawdę. Gabrielle tropi swoją biologiczną córkę, Grace. Nieświadoma prawdy, Juanita jest zazdrosna o uwagę, jaką jej matka poświęca Grace. Kiedy biologiczni rodzice Juanity okazują się nielegalnymi imigrantami, Grace jest zmuszona odejść z nimi, co powoduje złamanie serca Gabrielle. Próbuje poradzić sobie ze swoimi uczuciami, pisząc notatkę do Grace, ale Juanita znajduje ją i odkrywa prawdę. Krzyczy na Gabrielle, a nawet pcha ją przed ucieczką z domu, kończąc w samochodzie Lee podczas zamieszek spowodowanych przez Paula. Kiedy samochód zostaje zaatakowany w ramach zamieszek, Juanita jest prawie zraniona, ale zostaje uratowana przez Gabrielle i Carlosa i wydaje się gotowa wybaczyć rodzicom. De La Garza awansuje do statusu „Starring” w ósmym sezonie, ale tylko w odcinkach, w których występuje. Jednak jej rola nie różni się od roli z poprzednich sezonów i nie jest zaangażowana w żadną poważną fabułę; zamiast tego nadal zapewnia komiczną ulgę. Postacie drugoplanowe Poniżej znajdują się postacie, które są sortowane w kolejności, w jakiej zostały wprowadzone do obsady, a nie według liczby odcinków, czasu wyświetlania lub popularności. 'Danielle Van de Kamp' Jest córką Bree i Rex Van de Kamp. Jest także młodszą siostrą Andrew. Danielle wydaje się potrzebować chłopaka, aby czuć się dobrze z sobą i jest zajęta swoim wyglądem. Podczas drugiego roku studiów Danielle była szefową klubu abstynencji w jej szkole średniej. Jednak Danielle planuje stracić dziewictwo ze swoim byłym chłopakiem, Johnem Rowlandem, aby zwabić go z powrotem do niej, ale John trwale kończy związek na prośbę Bree, pozostawiając Danielle zdruzgotaną i zrozpaczoną. Jest to również pierwszy krok w kierunku Danielle, która zachowuje się bardziej napięta wokół swojej matki, ponieważ uważa, że zyska więcej uwagi rodziców, jeśli będzie zachowywać się jak jej brat. Danielle wkrótce odnajduje miłość w Matthew Applewhite , który niedawno przeprowadził się na Wisteria Lane. Danielle jest wspólnikiem planu Matthew polegającego na „odłożeniu” Caleba, aby on i jego matka nie musieli się przeprowadzać. Po tym, jak Betty zamyka Matthew w piwnicy na karę, Danielle uwalnia go i obaj uciekają. Po tym, jak ujawniono, że Matthew, a nie Caleb, był odpowiedzialny za morderstwo, które nawiedziło rodzinę Applewhite, Betty i Bree ścigają się, by powstrzymać Danielle i Matthew, którzy włamują się do domu Van de Kamp, aby ukraść pieniądze. Kiedy Bree konfrontuje się z dziećmi, Matthew grozi zabiciem Bree, gdy Danielle błaga o życie swojej matki. Matthew zostaje później zastrzelony, a Bree i Danielle wstępnie się godzą. Później Bree odkrywa, że Danielle spała ze swoim nauczycielem historii i próbuje sabotować związek. Kiedy Danielle zostaje porzucona przez niego, ujawnia ich romans żonie swojego nauczyciela, posuwając się aż do wyrzucenia go z pracy i być może oskarżenia karnego. Niedługo potem okazuje się, że Austin McCann i Danielle śpią razem za plecami Julie. Danielle szantażuje Austina, grożąc, że powie Julie o ich związku, jeśli spróbuje to zakończyć. Kiedy Danielle odkrywa, że jest w ciąży z dzieckiem Austina, Bree i Orson zabierają Danielle do klasztoru i mówią innym, że Danielle studiuje za granicą. Po powrocie z podróży poślubnej Bree udaje, że jest w ciąży i sama zamierza wychować wnuka. Danielle decyduje, że chce zatrzymać dziecko i wychowywać je w domu, więc próbując zmienić zdanie Danielle, Bree pozwala Danielle uczęszczać na dużą imprezową szkołę w Miami i daje jej kabriolet. W „ Teraz wiem, nie bój się ” Danielle bierze udział w imprezie Halloween przebranej za klona Bree. Podczas gdy Bree krzyczy na nią za udział w imprezie, jej woda pęka. Van de Kamps nie mają czasu na dotarcie do szpitala, więc Danielle rodzi w domu chłopca o imieniu Benjamin. Następnego ranka, po urodzeniu Bree dziecku, Danielle opuszcza Wisteria Lane, aby uczęszczać na studia w Miami. Po pięcioletniej przerwie w serii Danielle wróciła po syna, pozostawiając Bree zdruzgotaną. Od kilku lat pozostaje obojętna wobec matki, ale ostatecznie zgadza się na przywiezienie syna i nowego męża, prawnika Leo Katza. Bree stale krytykuje sposób, w jaki Danielle wychowuje Benjamina, w tym wegetarianizm , nauczanie w domu i praktykowanie judaizmu . Wściekła Danielle odchodzi wcześnie wraz ze swoją rodziną, pozostawiając napięte relacje z matką. W sezonie szóstym Danielle pojawia się w odcinku „ My Two Young Men ” podczas rodzinnego posiłku, który Bree organizuje dla swojego przyrodniego brata, Sama Allena. Pod koniec szóstego sezonu ujawniono, że pijana Danielle powiedziała Samowi, że ich brat, Andrew, przebiegł matkę Carlosa Solisa dziesięć lat wcześniej (sezon pierwszy). W siódmym sezonie Danielle i Benjamin odwiedzają Bree, nie wiedząc, że ich wizyta była spisek zorganizowany przez Renee w celu zawstydzenia Bree przed jej nowym zainteresowaniem miłosnym, Keith, z powodu faktu, że jest babcią. Danielle twierdzi, że Renee powiedziała jej, że była zdruzgotana, gdy Orson ją opuścił. Wygląda na to, że osiągnęli szczęśliwy związek, gdy Danielle i Benjamin obejmują Bree po ich przybyciu. Danielle powróciła w sezonie 8 z Benjaminem. Wspomniała Bree, Leo ją zostawił. Po tarzaniu się z litości, mówi Bree, że zaczyna biznes internetowy sprzedający sprzęt do ćwiczeń. Bree wkrótce odkrywa, że sprzedaje „huśtawki seksualne” i choć jest zła, postanawia w końcu wesprzeć córkę w nadziei na zlikwidowanie przepaści między nimi. 'Caleb i Matthew Applewhite' Są synami Betty Applewhite. Poprzez rozmowy i retrospekcje ujawnia się, że przed przeprowadzką do Fairview Matthew umawiał się z młodą kobietą o imieniu Melanie Foster. Próbował z nią zerwać, ale Melanie poprosiła go, by spotkał się z nią na składzie drewna. Caleb przybył pierwszy i po tym, jak powiedział Melanie, że ją kocha, próbował ją pocałować, ale ona uderzyła go, a następnie uderzyła go kijem. Przestraszony Caleb wziął biegun i uderzył Melanie w głowę. Kiedy upadła na ziemię, Caleb uciekł, myśląc, że ją zabił. Matthew przybył później, by znaleźć Melanie ranną, ale żywą. Próbował ją przekonać, że Caleb działał ze strachu i nie zamierzał jej celowo skrzywdzić, ale powiedziała mu, że pójdzie na policję, chyba że Matthew zgodzi się wznowić ich związek. Gdy odeszła, on oblał ją kijem, zabijając ją. Ponieważ jednak Caleb wrócił do domu pierwszy z krwią na rękach, Betty jest przekonana, że to on zamordował Melanie. W Fairview Betty nalega, by trzymać Caleba w piwnicy, chcąc go chronić przed władzami. Jednak pewnego dnia Calebowi udaje się uciec i zakraść do domu Gabrielle. Szukając Caleba, Matthew spotyka Danielle Van de Kamp , która flirtuje z nim i sugeruje, że się umówią. Wiedząc, że on sam jest zabójcą Melanie, i chce pomóc swojemu bratu, Matthew próbuje przekonać Betty, aby pozwoliła Calebowi zamieszkać na górze. Jak przyznała Gabrielle, Caleb miał szansę, ale postanowił jej nie skrzywdzić, a jego jedyną zbrodnią było kradzież miski lodów, Betty ostatecznie przyznaje. Bree jest niezadowolona z relacji Matthew i Danielle, gdy dowiaduje się o morderstwie Melanie od Betty. Matthew i Danielle, którym nie wolno się widywać, postanawiają, że problemem jest Caleb, i opracowują plan, by usunąć go z drogi. Matthew mówi Calebowi, że Danielle go lubi i chce go pocałować. Caleb idzie do domu Van De Kamp i do pokoju Danielle, gdzie Danielle krzyczy o Bree. Bree wchodzi z pistoletem i odstrasza Caleba. Betty zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może kontrolować Caleba i postanawia go zabić spokojnie, krusząc tabletki do miski lodów. Kiedy Caleb je lody, mówi swojej matce, że Matthew kazał mu iść do pokoju Danielle. Wściekła Betty bierze lody od Caleba i zamyka Matthew w piwnicy, ale wkrótce zostaje uwolniona przez Danielle. Betty dowiaduje się, że Matthew jest naprawdę zabójcą Melanie i informuje Bree, która spieszy się do domu, by znaleźć Danielle i Matthew z pieniędzmi, które właśnie zabrali z jej sejfu. Betty ostrzega policję, a Matthew i Bree mają spór. Gdy Matthew grozi zabiciem Bree, zostaje zastrzelony w serce przez policyjnego snajpera, zanim będzie mógł pociągnąć za spust. Po śmierci Matthew Betty i Caleb opuszczają Wisteria Lane. 'Preston i Porter Scavo' Są najstarszymi bliźniaczymi synami Lynette. Wykazano, że są bardzo zbuntowani, co jest bardzo niepokojące dla ich rodziców, szczególnie Lynette, ponieważ w tym momencie jest matką domową. Ich niekontrolowana natura prowadzi do wskazówek, że mogą mieć ADHD . Bliźniacy często mają kłopoty, szczególnie w pierwszym sezonie , kiedy mieli bardziej znaczącą rolę w serialu. W sezonie 5 kontynuowali swoje psotne sposoby, ale w formach takich jak picie alkoholu przez osoby niepełnoletnie , palenie tytoniu i zabawy w samochodach rodzinnych. Wydaje się jednak, że bliźniaki wykazują oznaki dorastania i przestrzegania zasad rodziców. Później odkryto, że Porter miał romans z matką swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Anne Schilling. W końcu opuszcza miasto, a Porter zostaje oskarżony o rozpoczęcie pożaru w klubie Warrena Schillinga, chociaż zarzuty zostają później usunięte. W sezonie 6 , Preston planuje odłożyć kolegium i plecak w Europie na rok, podczas gdy Porter będzie nadal mieszka w domu, aby uczestniczyć w Fairview Community College. Preston powraca w odcinku „ Chromolume nr 7 ” z narzeczoną z Rosji o imieniu Irina Korsakow, zachęcając Lynette do obaw, że jej syn zostanie wykorzystany. Lynette w końcu odkrywa, że Irina jest już mężatką z innym mężczyzną i rozwiodła się z tym, z którego ukradła. Rozpadają się i Lynette mówi Prestonowi, że wie, że jest na nią zły, ale ma nadzieję, że w końcu jej wybaczy. Po tym, jak bliźniacy obudzili Lynette i zabrali do domu dziewczyny w środku nocy, Lynette i Tom zgadzają się, że nadszedł czas, aby znaleźli swoje własne miejsce. Wkrótce chłopcy znajdują dom i żegnają się z Tomem i Lynette. Okazuje się jednak, że „nowy dom” bliźniaków znajduje się po drugiej stronie ulicy z panią McCluskey. Chcąc je wyciągnąć, Lynette przynosi im beczkę piwa i sugeruje, że mają przyjęcie. Nieuchronnie dom McCluskeya zostaje zniszczony, a ona wyrzuca bliźnięta. W ostatnim sezonie ogłoszono, że Porter jest ojcem dziecka Julie. W „ Wykończeniu kapelusza ” Porter udaje się na ślub Renee i Bena, aby Tom i Lynette powiedzieli im, że rodzi się dziecko jego i Julie. 'Parker Scavo' Jest najmłodszym synem Lynette i Toma. On, podobnie jak wszystkie dzieci Lynette, doprowadza ją do szaleństwa swoją niefrasobliwością i buntowniczą naturą. W pierwszym sezonie Parker zostaje w domu, podczas gdy jego bracia są w szkole. W drugim sezonie Parker rozpoczyna szkołę, ale jest zdenerwowany, gdy dowiaduje się, że jego matka nie może iść z nim z powodu jej nowej pracy i jej podłego szefa. Dzięki nieobecności matki bardzo lubi wyimaginowaną opiekunkę i jej parasolkę. On i jego bracia również chorują na ospę wietrzną . Parker ciekawi ludzkiej seksualności, prosząc kilka dziewczyn o zobaczenie swoich wagin , w tym panią McCluskey. Parker okazuje się być najbardziej wrażliwym z trzech chłopców Lynette, ponieważ jest zszokowany, gdy dowiaduje się, że jego matka została zastrzelona i odmawia wypuszczenia jej z domu. Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się ze swoją przyrodnią siostrą, Kaylą, i jest najbardziej związany z McCluskey, szczególnie gdy jest ona ofiarą plotek, że zabiła męża, przekonując ją, by powiedziała wszystkim prawdę. Zostaje pochowany żywcem w domu McCluskeya podczas tornada i jest drugim, który można z niego wyciągnąć. Obrzydził go fakt, że jego rodzice nadal uprawiają seks po tym, jak powiedzieli rodzinie, że Lynette jest znowu w ciąży. W „ Lovely ” on i jego przyjaciele robią podglądającego Robina pod prysznicem. Później okazuje się, że zaoferował pieniądze na spanie z nią, co ona odmówiła. Później jego rodzice rozmawiali z nim, a Tom zapewnił Parkera, że uprawi seks w odpowiednim czasie. 'George Williams' Jest farmaceutą, który rozpoczyna związek z Bree po odkryciu pozamałżeńskiego romansu jej męża z prostytutką z sąsiedztwa, Maisy Gibbons. Ich związek układa się dobrze, aż Bree przypadkowo strzela pistoletem w nogę George'a, powodując, że traci on palec u nogi. Wraca po krótkiej nieobecności i zaczyna pożądać Bree. Rex obraża się na to, a jego kulminacją jest popchnięcie George'a do basenu na wyjeździe Carlosa. Motywowany swoją obsesją na punkcie Bree, George zaczyna zastępować leki na serce Rexa niebezpiecznymi ilościami potasu , powodując jego śmierć w „ One Wonderful Day ”. Po śmierci Rexa George próbuje zacieśnić relacje z Bree. Będąc z nią na wakacjach, George narkotykuje ją, namawiając ją do mieszania leków przeciwhistaminowych z alkoholem . George decyduje się nie wykorzystywać Bree w ten sposób, ale kiedy się budzi, mówi jej, że nie będzie długo czekać, w ten sposób doprowadzając Bree do łóżka. George oświadcza się jej. Czuje się zmuszona do zgody. Po tym, jak Bree opowiada George'owi o jej czacie z Dr. Goldfine, w którym zasugerował, że ona i George zbyt szybko biorą ich związek, George atakuje Dr. Goldfine i przerzuca go przez most. Goldfine jest ranny, ale przeżywa. Później George staje się bardziej zaborczy. Sprzeciwi się niechęci Bree do noszenia jej pierścionka zaręczynowego; Bree z kolei denerwuje się, gdy widzi w gazecie swoje zaręczyny z George'em. To ogłoszenie przenosi byłą narzeczoną George'a do domu Bree, gdzie ostrzega Bree, że George jest niestabilny. Bree odprawia ją, nie wierząc. Później, gdy Bree i George są na kolacji, spotykają starego chłopaka Bree, Ty Granta. Prosi Bree do tańca, a ona się zgadza. Nadmierna reakcja George'a na to prowadzi Bree do zakończenia jej relacji z Georgem. W odwecie George kradnie z kurtki bilet parkingowy Ty , jedzie samochodem, zabiera go w odległe miejsce i podpala. Następnie George dowiaduje się, że policja się do niego zbliża, a także przeszukał jego dom po tym, jak Bree poszła na policję, podejrzewając, że George był zamieszany w atak doktora Goldfine'a. George wycofuje się do pokoju hotelowego (w tym samym hotelu, w którym Bree współorganizuje imprezę charytatywną) i ma odźwiernego, który daje jej notatkę. Następnie przedawkuje tabletki nasenne, co ostatecznie prowadzi do jego śmierci. George pojawia się po raz ostatni w finale serii, jako jeden z duchów obserwujących Susan, gdy opuszcza Wisteria Lane. 'Austin McCann' Jest zmartwionym nastoletnim siostrzeńcem Edie. Kiedy Edie przyłapuje go na próbie włamania się do jej domu, pozwala mu zostać z nią przez jakiś czas zamiast jechać do Meksyku, tak jak planował, ponieważ walczył z chłopakiem swojej matki, ale wybrała jej chłopaka zamiast Austina. Natychmiast pociąga go Julie i spędzają trochę czasu grając w kota i mysz, ale nawiązują związek po tym, jak obaj zostali uwięzieni przez Carolyn Bigsby . W odcinku „ No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds ” Julie porzuca dziewictwo Austin. Wkrótce potem okazuje się, że Austin spał z Danielle Van De Kamp . Austin planuje zerwać z nią, aby Julie się nie dowiedziała, ale kończy się to, że Danielle grozi ujawnieniem ich związku z Julie, jeśli Austin przestanie z nią uprawiać seks. Jednak w następnym odcinku Edie i Susan łapią seks Austin i Danielle, a pod koniec odcinka Susan mówi Julie o Austin i Danielle, które kończą związek Julie z Austin i jej przyjaźń z Danielle. Austin dostaje pracę w Scavo Pizzeria, ale zostaje zwolniony przez Lynette za palenie marihuany podczas pracy. Tom zatrudnił go z powrotem, ponieważ „nastoletnie dziewczyny myślą, że jest gorący… przyprowadzi wszystkie licealistki i połowę męskiego refrenu”. Później odkrywa, że zaszła w ciążę Danielle, kiedy udało mu się naprawić swój związek z Julie. Orson mówi Austinowi, że będzie musiał opuścić miasto. Chociaż Austin odmówił, Andrew zauważył, że prędzej czy później po prostu skrzywdzi Julie ponownie. Austin zgodził się wyjechać. 'Dylan Mayfair' Jest córką Katherine. Dylan nie pamięta „swoich” wczesnych lat, a przez cały sezon 4 odkrywa zaskakujące wieści o swojej przeszłości, w tym jej nieznaną przyjaźń z Julie Mayer, z którą nigdy tak naprawdę nie spotkała, ponieważ była to pierwotna córka Katherine, Dylan Davis, która była Przyjaciółka Julie. Pewnego dnia Dylan prowadzi, a policjant ciągnie ją za przekroczenie prędkości. Później dowiaduje się, że to jej ojciec Wayne, o którym zawsze myślała, że umarł. Wayne prosi Dylana, by nie mówił Katherine, że się poznali. Dylan spotyka Wayne'a kilka razy na kolację, mówiąc Katherine, że jest na randce. Katherine podąża za Dylanem pewnego wieczoru i odkrywa prawdę, podczas gdy Dylan i Wayne planowali powiedzieć Katherine, że się spotkali. Wayne odkrywa później, że Dylan nie jest jego biologiczną córką po obejrzeniu domowych filmów Dylana, gdy była młoda: podczas gdy jego córka miała bliznę po wypadku na rowerze, który wymagał 11 szwów, skóra tego Dylana jest nieoznaczona. Katherine nie ma innego wyjścia, jak powiedzieć Dylanowi prawdę o wszystkich sekretach: Katherine mówi, że Wayne ją wykorzystywał, więc planowała opuścić miasto z oryginalnym Dylanem. Pewnego dnia Katherine wyszła na wieczór, a kiedy wróciła, Mary Alice (która opiekowała się Dylanem) mówi jej, że Wayne przyszedł i dała Dylanowi lalkę, której mała dziewczynka nie puściła. Katherine bierze lalkę i kładzie ją na regale. Dylan próbuje zdobyć lalkę, a szafa spada na nią, zabijając ją. Katherine czuje, że nie może pójść na policję, ponieważ uważa, że Wayne znajdzie sposób, by przypiąć do niej śmierć Dylana, więc chowa córkę w lesie. Katherine leci do rumuńskiego sierocińca i adoptuje dziewczynę, która jest uderzająco podobna do Dylana, aby przybrać tożsamość zmarłej córki. Po pięcioletnim skoku w finale sezonu 4 Dylan zostawia wiadomość dla Katherine, mówiąc, że właśnie wróciła z Paryża, gdzie jej narzeczony oświadczył się pod Wieżą Eiffla. W piątym sezonie Katherine ujawnia, że Dylan wyszła za mąż i że ona i jej mąż, Bradley, mają dziecko. Dowiaduje się, że Dylan i jej rodzina mieszkają w Baltimore. Powraca na Wisteria Lane w sezonie 6, kiedy jej matka celowo dźga się. Susan zdaje sobie sprawę, że Katherine potrzebuje poważnej pomocy psychicznej, a gdy dowiaduje się, że tylko członek rodziny może kogoś zatrudnić w zakładzie psychiatrycznym, dzwoni do Dylana, udając lekarza, i mówi jej, że powinna przyjść do Fairview. Początkowo Dylan nie tylko uważa, że Susan zaatakowała jej matkę, ale także uważa, że Katherine jest żoną Mike'a; Jednak po tym, jak Susan pokazuje Dylanowi swój ślubny album, Dylan zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej matka okłamała ją i żyje w złudzeniach. Kiedy Dylan odwiedza Katherine, konfrontuje się z matką. Katherine wpada w krach, a Susan i Dylan obserwują, jak się powstrzymuje. 'Kayla Scavo' Jest córką Toma Scavo i Nory Huntington oraz pasierbicy Lynette. Tom wyjawia, że właśnie dowiedział się, że jednonocny postój sprzed dwunastu lat doprowadził do narodzin Kayli. Lynette próbuje włączyć Kaylę do swojej rodziny, ale staje się to coraz trudniejsze z powodu wrogości Nory. Prawdziwa socjopatyczna osobowość Kayli pojawia się dopiero po śmierci Nory, co powoduje, że Kayla wprowadza się wraz ze Scavos na pełny etat. W czwartym sezonie Kayla wydaje się być bliższa Lynette i idealnie pasuje do reszty rodziny Scavo. Później jednak staje się bardziej przebiegła i psychotyczna, gdy przekonuje Portera i Prestona do podpalenia rywalizującego pizzy Ricka Colettiego i nakłania jednego z bliźniaków do zeskoczenia z dachu domu, udając, że bezpiecznie zrobiła to sama, używając parasola jako spadochronu . Lynette zabiera Kaylę do terapeuty , który mówi Lynette, że ona i Kayla powinny spędzać razem więcej czasu, więc Lynette zabiera ją na zakupy. Kayla szantażuje ją, by dostać to, czego chce w sklepie, a potem grozi, że skrzywdzi Penny, powodując, że Lynette ją spoliczkuje. Później Kayla dzwoni do swojego terapeuty i mówi mu, że Lynette wielokrotnie ją uderzała wiele razy. Te oskarżenia wprowadzają Usługi Ochrony Dziecka do domu Scavo. Po celowym podsłuchaniu rozmowy między Scavos a ich prawnikiem, słyszy, że Lynette może zagrozić jej prawom rodzicielskim do opieki nad dziećmi. Kayla poprzedza spalenie się lokówką , twierdząc, że Lynette jej to zrobiła, i doprowadzenie do aresztowania na czas nieokreślony. Później tej nocy Tom nakłania Kaylę do przyznania się do wszystkiego, a jej terapeuta cały czas słucha ich rozmowy. Kayla nalega, aby Tom pozwolił jej zostać w rodzinnym domu, ale Tom decyduje się zadzwonić do rodziców Nory, a Kayla jest zmuszona się wyprowadzić i zamieszkać z dziadkami. 'Penny Scavo' To Lynette i czwarte dziecko Toma córka. Ma swoją pierwszą linię w odcinku trzeciego sezonu „ God, That's Good ”. Jest najlepiej wychowaną spośród dzieci Lynette. Lynette chciała, aby Penny była kwiatową dziewczyną Gabrielle na ślubie, ale ze względu na jej „zerową charyzmę” Gabrielle wybrała córkę gospodyni Victora, która była podobna do siebie. Penny odgrywa bardziej aktywną rolę w serialu po 5-letnim skoku między sezonami 4 i 5. Dowiaduje się, że będzie starszą siostrą, gdy Lynette zajdzie w ciążę w sezonie 6 i będzie zazdrosna o nowe dziecko. W odcinku „ Chase ” obchodziła swoje 11 urodziny, ale Tom i Lynette zapomnieli o tym, co spowodowało urodzinowy obiad z udziałem tylko połowy rodziny, a jej ciasto nosiło nazwę „Polly”. Penny wykorzystała następnie kartę kredytową rodziców, by sprawdzić się w hotelu. Lynette odkryła to po tym, jak Penny nie wróciła ze szkoły do domu i po tym, jak jeden z przyjaciół Penny dał jej mamie wiadomość, że uciekła. Kiedy rodzi się dziecko Paige, Penny zmienia nastawienie, a nawet pomaga Lynette opiekować się Paige w „ Rzeczach, które się liczą, co jest w środku ”, zabierając ją ze sobą do szkoły. Przez cały sezon ósmy Penny pomaga Lynette wiele razy odzyskać Toma. 'Nick Bolen' Jest zmanipulowanym mężem Angie Bolen. Dzieli przeszłość z Julie. Nick jest później pokazany, jak rozmawia z kilkoma dziewczynami na przyjęciu Danny'ego i Portera, a Danny konfrontuje się z ojcem, mówiąc mu, że wie o jego romansie z Julie. Nick męczy Julie, chcąc wrócić z nią, ale odmawia. Lynette wchodzi, gdy walczą, a Nick wychodzi. Później Lynette i Tom idą na policję i mówią im, że Nick spał z Julie i że jest podejrzanym o jej uduszenie. Angie dowiedziała się o romansie, ponieważ zadzwoniła do niej policja; skłamała i powiedziała im, że Nick był z nią całą noc, a ponieważ wie, że utknęli razem ze względu na swój sekret, Angie wybacza mu po uderzeniu go w twarz. Angie jest zła, gdy kelnerka Emily Portsmith otrzepuje okruchy z koszuli i szybko się z nim konfrontuje, pyta ją, czy tak będzie teraz, ilekroć rozmawia z inną kobietą, ona to potwierdza. Później przy filiżance kawy Nick wyjmuje telefon na kartę i składa agentowi propozycję, mówiąc mu, że może być gotowy do powrotu, jeśli ona (Angie) zostanie zwolniona; rozmowa kończy się i widzi Emily, pyta ją, czy podsłuchuje go, a ona odmawia, Nick wychodzi. Kelnerka zostaje uduszona na śmierć. Nick mówi Angie, gdy tylko rozeszła się wiadomość o śmierci Emily, że był ostatnią osobą, która opuściła noc, w której została zamordowana; sugeruje, żeby się spakowali i wyszli, ale Angie odmawia, mając nadzieję, że będą mieli szczęście, Nick zastanawia się, ile szczęścia im pozostało. Kiedy Patrick Logan przybywa na Wisteria Lane, kieruje Nickiem. Gabrielle odwiedza Nicka w szpitalu i pokazuje mu notatkę, że Angie zostawiła ją, mówiąc, że ona i Danny są zakładnikami. Nick wie teraz, że za nim stoi Patrick i Gabrielle wychodzi ze szpitala. Jednak Nick zemdlał w samochodzie Gabrielle z powodu działania tabletek przeciwbólowych. Po zabiciu Patricka Nick i Angie opuszczają Wisteria Lane i przeprowadzają się do Atlanty. 'Danny Bolen' Jest synem Angie i Nicka Bolena. Komentuje, że nie chciał przeprowadzić się do Fairview, na co jego matka odpowiedziała: „Och, kochanie. Czyja to wina?”. Ma uczucia do Julie, ale jest podatny na przypadkowe napady gniewu wokół niej, a zatem staje się podejrzanym po uduszeniu Julie. Danny konfrontuje się z ojcem po tym, jak odkrywa romans ojca z Julie. Po tym, jak Julie mówi Danny'emu, że nigdy nie będzie z nim, próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, ale nie udaje mu się to. Później w szpitalu opiekuje się nim siostra Mona Clarke , która mieszka na Wisteria Lane. Kiedy Mona dzwoni do niego po imieniu, oszołomiony Danny mówi, że nazywa się Tyler. Zaczyna spotykać się z Anną Solis , która dotyczy Angie, ponieważ boi się, że Ana pewnego dnia złamie mu serce. Jeździ do Nowego Jorku, aby porozmawiać z Aną o jej domniemanej pracy modelki i ponownie nawiązuje kontakt z babcią. Okazało się również, że Patrick Logan jest jego biologicznym ojcem, ale nie wie o tym i myśli o Nicku jako swoim prawdziwym ojcu. Patrick spotyka Danny'ego Patricka w odcinku „ Wszyscy zasługujemy na śmierć ” i mówi Danny'emu, że pisze powieść, która w rzeczywistości jest opowieścią o tym, jak Patrick i Angie się poznali. Patrick prosi Danny'ego o radę, jak „zakończyć powieść”, a Danny, wierząc, że to wszystko fikcja, sugeruje, że główna bohaterka zabije „dziewczynę” za zabranie dziecka głównej bohaterki (która wciela się w rolę Danny'ego). Kiedy Patrick zabiera Nicka, Angie mówi Danny'emu, by uciekł, i choć ujawnia przeszłość Patricka jako ekoterrorystę, nie docenia ważnego faktu ich związku. Danny ma zamiar opuścić miasto, ale Patrick nakłania go do powrotu i zostaje uwięziony wraz z Angie. Patrick wyjawia Danny'emu prawdę o swoim ojcostwie. Patrick próbuje zabić Danny'ego, zmuszając Angie do zbudowania bomby i umieszczenia jej w domu Bolensa; jednak Angie podłożyła bombę w detonatorze i Patrick zostaje zabity, a Danny jest uratowany przez Gabrielle. Później, gdy Angie i Nick przeprowadzają się do Atlanty, Danny przenosi się do Nowego Jorku, aby być ze swoją babcią i Aną. 'M.J. Delfino' Jest synem Susan i Mike'a. Urodził się w Dzień Matki w odcinku czwartego sezonu „ Matka powiedziała ”, krótko przed pięcioletnim skokiem czasowym. Jego imię oddaje cześć matce dziadka Mike'a, a drugie - dziadkowi ze strony ojca. MJ jest nieśmiały, cichy i podobnie jak jego matka, gdy była młodsza, jest słabszym uczniem, który zmaga się w szkole z powodu braku inteligencji i zdrowego rozsądku, co skłoniło Susan i Mike'a do zapisania go do prywatnej szkoły. Kiedy Mike zaczyna spotykać się z Katherine, MJ jest oburzony ich związkiem; , jednak lubi Katherine wraz z postępem jej romansu z Mikiem. MJ staje się celem planu morderstwa, gdy Dave Williams chce zemsty za Susan za zabicie swojej żony i córki w wypadku samochodowym kilka lat wcześniej. Jednak Dave oszczędza życie MJ po doświadczeniu przytłaczającej winy. Po ponownym ślubie Susan i Mike'a MJ nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy. Katherine mówi MJ, że Susan ukradła Mike'a Katherine, co złości Mike'a. MJ uwielbia bawić się swoim T-Rexem, który Susan przypadkowo sprzedała niesłyszącemu wnukowi Roya Bendera. W sezonie siódmym MJ jest smutny, gdy musi opuścić Wisteria Lane i przeprowadzić się do mieszkania. MJ nienawidzi, kiedy Mike idzie do pracy w zakładzie naftowym na Alasce. W ósmym i ostatnim sezonie Mike zostaje zabity, a MJ i Susan radzą sobie ze stratą. MJ jest ogólnie przedstawiany w złym humorze, ponieważ czuje, że inne dzieci w szkole uważają go za „dziwnego dzieciaka” za to, że nie ma już ojca. MJ i jego rodzina ostatecznie opuszczają Wisteria Lane w finale serialu z powodu nowego dziecka swojej przyrodniej siostry Julie. Postacie trzecioplanowe Występujące w sezonie pierwszym Poniżej znajdują się postacie, których uwzględniono tylko te odpowiednie postacie, które pojawiły się w dwóch lub więcej sezonach lub w głównej historii jednego sezonu. Są one sortowane najpierw według sezonu, w którym zostały wprowadzone, a następnie według odcinka, w którym po raz pierwszy pojawił się. Martha Huber Jest wścibską sąsiadką, która odkrywa ciało Mary Alice po tym, jak ta popełnia samobójstwo. Kiedy dom Edie spłonął, Martha odkrywa kubek miarowy, który według Edie nie jest jej, co powoduje, że Martha jest ciekawska. Kiedy w sklepach spożywczych Susan znajduje nowy kubek miarowy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Susan spaliła dom Edie. Martha, motywowana własnymi trudnościami finansowymi, szantażuje Susan. Susan i jej córka Julie włamują się do domu Marty, aby odzyskać kubek i go zniszczyć. Martha postanawia rozwiązać swoje problemy finansowe, szantażując Mary Alice listem, ale Mary Alice popełnia samobójstwo po jego otrzymaniu. Znajomi Mary Alice znajdują notatkę, kiedy pakują swoje rzeczy i dają ją Paulowi. Ten zatrudnia prywatnego detektywa, aby odkrył, kto był odpowiedzialny i zabił ją. Paul konfrontuje się z Marthą i z wściekłości Paul ją zabija, uderzając ją mikserem i dusząc. Następnie pochowuje ją obok leśnego szlaku pieszego. Noah Taylor Jest ojcem Dierdre'a, który ma ogromny majątek i duży wpływ na kilku funkcjonariuszy policji w mieście. Noah finansuje misję Mike'a, aby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Dierdre. Jednocześnie odkrywa, że ma guza nowotworowego i ma jeszcze tylko rok życia. W końcu Noah dowiaduje się, że Mike ukrywał istnienie Zacha w tajemnicy. Domaga się zobaczyć Zacha, ale Mike sprzeciwia się. W odwecie, Noah nakazuje nieuczciwemu gliniarzowi o imieniu Detektyw Sullivan zabić Paula, ale mu się nie udaje. Kiedy Paul zostaje wrobiony w morderstwo Felicji Tilman, Zach próbuje zabezpieczyć swoje pieniądze za kaucją od Noego, który odmawia ich przekazania. To skłania Zacha do wyłączenia aparatury Noego, a następnie do dziedziczenia całej jego fortuny. Albert Goldfine Jest okrzyknięty doradcą małżeńskim numer jeden w Fairview. Podczas spotkań Bree często rozmawia z dr Goldfine. Mężczyzna zachęca Bree, by zapytała Rexa o jego prawdziwe uczucia seksualne, odmawiając ujawnienia pragnienia dominacji Rexa, mimo że zirytowała go otwartość Bree na temat jej miłości do seksu. Wraca w drugim sezonie, kiedy Bree potrzebuje porady na temat jej uczuć związanych z George'em Williamsem. Kiedy George dowiaduje się, że Goldfine doradza Bree, aby się z nim nie wiązała, rzuca go z mostu. Goldfine przeżywa i informuje Bree, że jego napastnik miał niebieski rower. Kiedy Bree przypomina sobie, że wcześniej tego dnia widziała George'a z niebieskim rowerem, zdała sobie sprawę z głębi obsesji George'a na jej punkcie. Ida Greenberg Jest sąsiadką na Wisteria Lane, która jest bliską przyjaciółką pani McCluskey. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako sąsiadka na zebraniu wachtowym, skarżąc się, że ktoś ją obserwuje za każdym razem, gdy bierze prysznic. W drugim sezonie Ida ma problem z piciem. W czwartym sezonie Ida wróciła do picia. Kiedy odbywa się spotkanie sąsiedzkie z okazji wyborów prezydenta ulicy, Ida sprzeciwia się Bobowi i Lee, nie z powodu ich fontanny, ale dlatego, że są gejami. Podczas ostrzeżenia o tornadzie ukrywa się w piwnicy pani McCluskey razem z rodziną Scavo, ale umiera, poświęcając się, by ocalić dzieci i męża Lynette. Po jej śmierci okazuje się, że Ida była zawodową baseballistką podczas II wojny światowej. Jej prochy są rozrzucone przez Lynette i panią McCluskey na boisku baseballowym, gdzie miała swoje dni chwały. Juanita „Mama” Solis Jest wścibską matką Carlosa, przekonaną, że Gabrielle go zdradza. Jej podejrzenia okazały się słuszne, gdy odkryła romans Gabrielle z Johnem Rowlandem, a ona zdołała uzyskać fotograficzne dowody tej chwili, zanim przypadkowo została przejechana przez Andrew Van de Kamp. Pozostała w śpiączce przez pięć miesięcy, zanim się przebudziła, tylko po to, by spaść po schodach w szpitalu. Przed śmiercią mama powiedziała pielęgniarce o niewierności Gabrielle; jednak pielęgniarka nie mogła jej usłyszeć, ponieważ miała na sobie słuchawki i słuchała głośnej muzyki. Deirdre Taylor Jest byłą dziewczyną Mike'a. Jej śmierć nastąpiła przed osią czasu serialu i odgrywa integralną rolę w tajemnicy pierwszego sezonu, która koncentruje się na samobójstwie Mary Alice. Deirdre pochodziła z zamożnej rodziny, ale odrzuciła ją po uzależnieniu się od narkotyków w młodym wieku. W tym czasie umawiała się z Mike'iem, wówczas dilerem narkotyków. Ich związek zakończył się po tym, jak Mike został uwięziony za zabicie skorumpowanego funkcjonariusza policji, który próbował zgwałcić Deirdre. Wkrótce potem Deirdre urodziła syna Mike'a bez jego wiedzy. Później sprzedała syna Mary Alice, która pracowała jako pielęgniarka w ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym w Utah. Mary Alice i Paul uciekli z miasta i wychowali dziecko Deirdre jako własne. Wiele lat później Deirdre wyśledziła rodzinę Young i próbował zabrać Zacha z powrotem, ale Mary Alice zabiła ją, próbując ją powstrzymać. Mary Alice i Paul pokroili ciało Deirdre i zakopali je pod cementem ich basenu. Ojciec Crowley Jest księdzem w miejscowym kościele katolickim. Gabrielle jest dla niego otwarcie niegrzeczna. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się, kiedy modlił się za „Mamę” Solis, która była wtedy w śpiączce. Ojciec Crowley i Gabrielle ścierają się po tym, jak John powiedział mu o romansie. Pojawia się następnie, kiedy Gabrielle wyznała mu ciążę i nie wie, kim jest ojciec. Ksiądz mówi jej, żeby była wdzięczna, ponieważ dzieci są błogosławieństwem. Ojciec Crowley pojawia się, kiedy Gabrielle prosi go o przeniesienie siostry Mary. Alejandro Perez Jest ojczymem Gabrielle, którą molestował, gdy była dzieckiem. Jest drugim mężem matki Gabrielle, Lucii Marquez. Kiedy Gabrielle powiedziała Lucii, co Alejandro jej zrobił, Lucia uwierzyła jednak, że Gabrielle uwiodła Alejandro, powodując, że Gabrielle uciekła z domu. Gabrielle wierzyła, że Alejandro nie żyje, dlatego w siódmym sezonie odwiedza swoje rodzinne miasto. Pod koniec sezonu Alejandro pojawia się na Wisteria Lane prześladując Gabrielle. W finale sezonu Alejandro konfrontuje się z Gabrielle, ponieważ wierzy, że porzucił swoją przeszłość, a powrót Gabrielle do jej rodzinnego miasta mógł to zakończyć. Gabrielle prawie go zabija, ale nie może tego zrobić, mówiąc Alejandro, by nigdy nie wracał. Kiedy Alejandro wraca i dotyka niewłaściwie Gabrielle, Carlos uderza go w głowę, przypadkowo zabijając. Gospodynie domowe ukrywają incydent, zakopując ciało w lesie. Justin Jest pierwszym chłopakiem Andrew. Justin po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako współlokator Johna Rowlanda. Justin nie pogodził się jeszcze ze swoją orientacją seksualną i próbuje szantażować Gabrielle, aby uprawiała z nim seks, aby udowodnić sobie, że nie jest gejem. Ona jednak odmawia, ale pomaga mu zaakceptować jego seksualność. Potem jego relacje z Andrew stają się poważniejsze. Jak na ironię, Justin zostaje później pobity przez Carlosa, który błędnie uważa, że ma romans z Gabrielle. Justin przez cały czas robi wszystko, co chce Andrew, choć często wydaje się być zawstydzony zachowaniem Andrew wobec swojej matki. Justin jest zrozpaczony, gdy dowiaduje się, że Andrew planuje przeprowadzić się ze swoimi dziadkami na Rhode Island. Kiedy Bree pyta go, dlaczego, odpowiada, że rodzice go wyrzucili, kiedy usłyszeli, że jest gejem. Następnie Bree przekonuje Justina, by dostarczył jej magazyny i filmy gejowskie, które umieści wśród rzeczy Andrew dla dziadków. Dziadkowie odwołują jego fundusz powierniczy. Widząc miłość Justina do Andrew, Bree bardziej akceptuje ich związek i regularnie zaprasza go na obiad. Felicia Tilman Jest siostrą Marty Huber. Wie, że jej siostra nie żyje i przybyła na Wisteria Lane, aby dowiedzieć się, kto stoi za morderstwem jej siostry. Po znalezieniu i przeczytaniu dzienników Marty Felicia odkryła, że jej siostra odkryła sekret szantażując Mary Alice. Felicia uświadamia sobie, że to Paul zamordował jej siostrę. Po ujawnieniu, że wie wszystko, Felicia mówi Paulowi, aby opuścił miasto na dobre, w przeciwnym razie ujawni prawdziwą tożsamość Zacha i fakt, że zamordował Martę. Paul zgadza się odejść, ale Felicia informuje go, że Zach będzie z nią odtąd. Na wieść o tym mężczyzna atakuje Felicię kijem hokejowym, który powoduje, że Felicia spada ze schodów. Mike udaje się do Felicii, aby sprawdzić, czy wie, gdzie jest Zach, ale Felicia mówi Mike'owi, że nie wie, gdzie on jest i że sama wraca na kilka miesięcy do Utah, aby wyzdrowieć. Felicia następnie wraca na Wisteria Lane, aby zaplanować ostatni akt zemsty na Paulu, przelewając własną krew po kuchni Paula, odcinając dwa palce i udając własną śmierć. Paul zostaje aresztowany za rzekome zabójstwo Felicji, podczas gdy Felicia się ukrywa. Felicia powraca na Wisteria Lane kilka lat później. Okazuje się, że kobieta została zatrzymana za przekroczenie prędkości i aresztowana za brak identyfikacji, co skłoniło Paula do uwolnienia. Felicia trafia do więzienia na osiemnaście miesięcy. Gdy zostaje z niego zwolniona, kontynuuje zemstę na Paulu. Mona Clarke Żoną i matka, która mieszkała na Wisteria Lane. Jest zarejestrowaną pielęgniarką, która pracuje w Fairview Hospital. Przy różnych okazjach drażni Lynette, Gabrielle i Edie. Susan i Mike nie zapraszają jej na ślub, w przeciwieństwie do większości innych mieszkańców Wisteria Lane. W sezonie szóstym, opiekując się Dannym Bolenem, Mona nazywa go Danny, na co ten odpowiada, że jego prawdziwe imię to Tyler, i mówi jej prawdę o tajemnicy rodziny Bolen. Mona szantażuje rodzinę Bolen, prosząc o 67 000 $, aby mogła rozpocząć nowe życie w nowej pracy. Krótko po gorącej konfrontacji z Angie podczas świątecznego bloku Mona zostaje uderzona skrzydłem rozbijającego się samolotu. W następnym odcinku ujawniono, że Mona zapadła w śpiączkę, ale w końcu ulega obrażeniom i umiera. Sophie Bremmer Jest neurotyczną matką Susan. Ma obsesję na punkcie młodości i często mówi innym, że ona i Susan są siostrami. Sophie zaszła w ciążę z Susan jako nastolatka i wychowała ją sama. Przez całe dzieciństwo Sophie wmawiała Susan, że jej ojciec jest handlowcem piechoty morskiej w Stanach Zjednoczonych, który zginął w bitwie pod Hanoi podczas wojny w Wietnamie. Przed rozpoczęciem serii Sophie była czterokrotnie żonata, w tym była zamężna dwa razy z tym samym mężczyzną. Postanawia zostać z Susan na czas nieokreślony po tym, jak twierdzi, że jej chłopak stał się brutalny podczas kłótni. Sophie nieustannie flirtuje z dziwnymi mężczyznami. Ostatecznie Sophie i Morty pogodzą się i angażują. Ich ślub ma miejsce, kiedy Sophie przyznaje Susan, że jej ojciec nie zginął podczas wojny w Wietnamie i jest tak naprawdę lokalnym biznesmenem Addisonem Prudym, z którym Sophie miała romans podczas pracy jako jego sekretarka. Sophie pojawia się, podczas gdy Susan jest w szpitalu w oczekiwaniu na przeszczep nerki. Susan wkrótce odkrywa, że Sophie ma raka piersi i nie chce, aby Susan wiedziała, ponieważ stara się nadrobić lata samolubstwa. Wielebny Sykes Jest wielebnym w lokalnym kościele prezbiteriańskim. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się, kiedy rozmawiał z Andrew na temat jego orientacji seksualnej. Andrew mówi mu, że planuje zemstę poprzez „wstrząsanie” światem Bree (przed którym Sykes nie może ostrzec Bree z powodu reguł spowiedzi). Sykes przewodniczył pogrzebowi Rexa i pomagał w małżeństwie Bree i Orsona. Później był wielokrotnie widywany przez resztę serialu, dając dając rady Bree. Występujące w sezonie drugim Phyllis Van de Kamp Jest matką Rexa. Zawsze miała bardzo zimny związek z Bree, nie pochwalając jej małżeństwa z Rexem i oskarżając ją o nieszczęście w życiu syna. Po śmierci Rexa kobieta nadal zakłóca życie Bree. Phyllis po raz pierwszy pojawia się, kiedy przybywa na pogrzeb Rexa. Wkrótce potem Phyllis dzwoni do detektywa, który przygląda się śmierci Rexa i informuje ją, że Bree ma chłopaka. Detektywi ekshumują Rexa, by zbadać jego ciało. Gdy Bree dowiaduje się, co zrobiła Phyllis, pakuje torby i odsyła ją do domu. Phyllis pojawia się na przyjęciu dla dzieci Bree i odkrywa, że Danielle jest w ciąży, a Bree zamierza wychować dziecko jako swoje. Później Phyllis zabiera ze sobą Danielle. Bree proponuje Danielle kabriolet, który byłby niespodzianką na jej urodziny, gdyby nie mieszkała z Phyllis i wybranym przez siebie college'em. Danielle wraca do domu z Bree i Orsonem. Bree mówi Phyllis, że w weekendy będzie mogła opiekować się dzieckiem. Parcher & Murphy Jest to agencja reklamowa, w której pracuje Lynette. Nina Fletcher jest pierwszym szefem Lynette. Nina wyjaśnia Lynette w swoim wywiadzie, że nienawidzi matek, które stawiają swoje dzieci ponad wszystko. Kiedy Lynette zmienia pieluchy Penny, szef Niny jest pod wielkim wrażeniem, w przeciwieństwie do Niny. Pewnej nocy Nina zostaje przyłapana na romansie z recepcjonistką Stu. Lynette oferuje milczenie, jeśli Nina będzie trochę milsza w pracy. Niestety, Nina zwalnia Stu. Ed zwolnił większość personelu, w tym Ninę, i awansował Lynette na swoje stanowisko. Ed zatrudnia Toma do filmu. Lynette odnosi sukcesy, a Ed i Tom od tego czasu utrzymują relacje biznesowe. Xiao-Mei Jest nielegalną imigrantką z Chin, sprzedaną przez wuja Maxine. Po uwolnieniu przez władze ojciec Crowley zabiera ją do Solisów. Xiao-Mei zgadza się na dziecko. Gabrielle podejrzewa, że Xiao-Mei śpi z Carlosem i zabiera ją do szpitala. Okazuje się, że nie jest już dziewicą. Gabrielle umieszcza nianię w domu, aby sprawdzić Xiao-Mei i Carlosa, i ostatecznie odkrywa, że rzeczywiście uprawiali seks. Przerażona Gabrielle wyrzuca Carlosa i prosi o rozwód, ale nakazuje Xiao-Mei zostać, powodując napięcie między nimi do tego stopnia, że kobieta raz ucieka. Gabrielle rodzi czarnego chłopca, ponieważ zarodek Solisów został przypadkowo zmieniony podczas implantu. Dziecko zostało przeniesione do prawdziwej rodziny. Ostatecznie Xiao-Mei przenosi się do Chinatown, aby pracować dla swojej przyjaciółki w swojej restauracji. Nora Huntington Tańczyła podczas rejsu, gdzie poznała Toma. Obaj poszli do łóżka na jedną noc, a Nora zaszła w ciążę. Kiedy Tom dowiaduje się, że ma córkę o imieniu Kayla, spotyka Norę w Atlantic City. Lynette uważa, że oboje mają romans, dopóki Tom nie wyjaśnia prawdy. Nora poprosiła o wsparcie dziecka. Lynette w końcu zgadza się dać jej pieniądze, dopóki Nora będzie trzymać się z dala od rodziny. Nora wydaje pieniądze na mieszkanie w pobliżu Wisteria Lane. Za plecami Lynette Nora spotyka Toma w restauracji i wspólnie jedzą kolację. Nora podrywa Toma, ale ten mówi jej, że kocha swoją żonę. Po tym, jak Tom mówi Lynette, co się stało, Lynette włamuje się do domu Nory i grozi, że jeśli Nora kiedykolwiek zbliży się do Toma, zrani ją. Nora postanawia przeprowadzić się z Kaylą do Meksyku, aby pracować jako striptizerka w klubie tanecznym. Lynette próbuje pozwać Kaylę do aresztu. Robiąc zakupy w supermarkecie, ona i Nora wpadają na siebie, a Nora rozmawia z nią w sprawie opieki. Tymczasem psychotyczna Carolyn Bigsby napada na sklep i strzela do Nory w klatkę piersiową. Występujące w sezonie trzecim Alma Hodge Jest pierwszą żoną Orsona. Alma namówiła go do ślubu, ponieważ zaszła w ciążę, myśląc, że wspólne dziecko sprawi, że Orson się w niej zakocha. Niestety poroniła. Kiedy Alma dowiedziała się, że Orson miał romans z Monique Polier, opuszcza Orsona i znika, aby ludzie myśleli, że Orson ją zamordował. Alma przybywa na Wisteria Lane i kupuje sobie stary dom rodziny Applewhite, a Bree chce, aby Orson się jej pozbył. Orson próbuje namówić Almę do odejścia, ale kobieta szantażuje go, grożąc ujawnieniem sekretu, że to on przejechał Mike'a Delfino w samochodzie i pochował Monique. Bree następnie odwiedza ją, ale odkrywa zdjęcie Orsona i Monique oraz torbę zawierającą zęby Monique. Gloria i Alma powiedziały Orsonowi, że Alma zamierza popełnić samobójstwo. Kiedy Orson przybywa do domu Almy, ta zostaje odurzona przez Glorię, aby Alma mogła siłą uprawiać z nim seks. Orson mówi prawdę Bree o tym, co się stało z Monique. Alma zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic więcej nie może zrobić, aby Orson ją pokochał. Gloria jednak nie poddaje się i zamyka Almę na strychu i planuje zabić Bree. Po tym, jak Alma próbuje uciec ze strychu przez okno, spada z dachu i umiera. Orson odkrywa martwe ciało i umieszcza w swoim domu list samobójczy oraz torbę zawierającą zęby Monique, co sprawia, że policji wydaje się, że zabiła Monique i popełniła samobójstwo. Carolyn Bigsby Jest byłą sąsiadką Orsona. Przed przeprowadzką na Wisteria Lane Carolyn dowiedziała się, że jego żona Alma zaginęła, i zacząła podejrzewać go o morderstwo Almy. Zanim Orson przenosi się na Wisteria Lane, Carolyn wpadła w obsesję i próbuje ostrzec Bree przed Orsonem. Bree odwzajemnia się, ujawniając romans między Monique Polier a mężem Carolyn Harveyem Bigsby. To powoduje, że Carolyn udaje się do supermarketu Harveya z bronią i zamierza go zabić. Harvey zamyka się z Edie w biurze kierownika, a Carolyn wpada w panikę i tworzy napad, w którym Carolyn zabija Norę Huntington, a następnie strzela do Lynette w ramię. Carolyn próbuje odzyskać broń, ale Austin zmaga się z nią wystarczająco długo, aby inny zakładnik podniósł broń i strzelił Carolyn w głowę, zabijając ją natychmiast. Ian Hainsworth Jest brytyjskim chłopakiem Susan, a później jej narzeczonym, którego żona, Jane Hainsworth, zapada w śpiączkę po wypadku na koniu. Spotyka Susan w szpitalu, kiedy ona opiekuje się Mike'em. Kiedy mężczyzna budzi się ze śpiączki odrzuca Susan, w wyniku czego znów spotyka się z Ianem. Kiedy Mike zostaje aresztowany za zabójstwo Monique Polier, Susan twierdzi, że jest niewinny. Sfrustrowany zaangażowaniem Susan w stosunku do byłego chłopaka, Ian oferuje zapłatę za adwokata Mike'a, dopóki Susan nie odezwie się do niego ponownie. Po śmierci Jane Ian i Susan zaręczają się. Gdy Mike zostaje uniewinniony za zarzuty morderstwa, zaczyna odzyskiwać pamięć o swoim związku z Susan. Rzuca wyzwanie Ianowi za uczucia Susan w grze w pokera, którą wygrywa Ian. Kiedy Susan sięo tym dowiaduje, wyrzuca obu mężczyzn z życia. W końcu postanawia wybaczyć Ianowi i odnawiają swoje zaangażowanie; jednak kiedy Ian zdaje sobie sprawę, że Susan nigdy nie przestanie kochać Mike'a, zrywa z nią i przenosi się z powrotem do Wielkiej Brytanii. Gloria Hodge Jest socjopatyczną matką Orsona. Kiedy Orson był nastolatkiem, Gloria zabiła swojego niewiernego męża i zainscenizowała jego śmierć jako samobójstwo. Orson obwiniał się za „samobójstwo”. Kiedy Gloria odkryła, że Orson zdradza Almę, postanowiła udać się do domu jego kochanki Monique. Gloria zabiła Monique „w samoobronie”, gdy powiedziała jej, by trzymała się z dala od Orsona. Orson wysłał Glorię do domu opieki. Gloria pojawiła się ponownie po ślubie Orsona i Bree. Próbowała przekonać Bree do opuszczenia Orsona, mówiąc jej, że jest złym człowiekiem, i ujawniła romans ze zmarłą Monique, a następnie połączyła siły z Almą. Gloria następnie podaje pigułki nasenne Orsonowi w połączeniu z Viagrą, aby mógł zostać zgwałcony przez Almę. Jednak gdy Orson mówi Almie, że nie obchodzi go, czy Alma jest w ciąży, Alma akceptuje porażkę i grozi, że zadzwoni na policję. Gloria zamyka ją w szafie na górze, a następnie próbuje zabić Bree. Orson odkrywa, że Gloria próbuje podciąć nadgarstki Bree w łazience. Powstrzymuje Glorię przed zranieniem Bree, ale powoduje to udar, ale zamiast wezwać karetkę, zabiera Glorię do domu Almy. Gdy Orson to robi, znajduje Almę zabitą przez upadek z dachu. Zostawia Glorię z Almą na trawniku i wraca do domu. Udar Glorii spowodował całkowity paraliż, niezdolność do mówienia lub poruszania się. Victor Lang Jest drugim mężem Gabrielle. Mówi swojemu szoferowi, żeby uszkodził samochód Gabrielle, aby mógł ją spotkać. Mówi Gabrielle, że chce jej to wynagrodzić, zabierając ją na obiad. Po spędzeniu razem nocy w domu Victora, Victor prosi Gabrielle o rękę. Kobieta nie udziela mu prostej odpowiedzi, ale potem przyjmuje jego propozycję. Gabrielle martwi się, że poślubienie Victora będzie błędem. W finale trzeciego sezonu Victor i Gabrielle biorą ślub. Krótko po ślubie Gabrielle słyszy rozmowę Victora i jego ojca, w której Victor wyjawia, że nie poślubił Gaby z miłości. Gabrielle mówi Victorowi, że nie jest szczęśliwa i sugeruje, aby wyjechali razem na tydzień, ale ten odmawia. Gabrielle mówi Victorowi, że go zostawia. Wściekła Edie pokazuje Victorowi zdjęcia całujących się Gabrielle i Carlosa. Victor zabiera Gabrielle na przejażdżkę łodzią i mówi jej, że wie wszystko. Gabrielle dwa razy zrzuca Victora z łodzi. Victor zostaje zabrany do szpitala. Podczas tornada Victor znajduje Carlosa w swoim domu. Victor strzela do Carlosa. Ten ucieka, a Victor go tropi. Podczas walki, latający słupek ogrodzeniowy wbija się w klatkę piersiową Victora, zabijając go. Na pogrzebie Milton nakazuje Gabrielle natychmiastowe opuszczenie pogrzebu, bo inaczej opowie wszystkim o jej cudzołóstwie. Gabrielle opuszcza pogrzeb. Travers McLain Jest synem Edie i jej pierwszego męża Charlesa McLaina. Pojawia się, kiedy Charles zostawił go z Edie, gdy wyjechał na wycieczkę. Widząc, jak Travers gra sam na ulicy, Carlos zabiera go do swojego domu, a później krytykuje Edie za to, że nie nadzoruje swojego syna. Kiedy Charles przychodzi po Traversa, Edie próbuje uzyskać wspólną opiekę nad Traversem, gdy podejrzewa, że Carlos może stracić zainteresowanie ich związkiem. Charles i Edie wdają się w kłótnię, a ona grozi zatrudnieniem prawnika, aby mogła uzyskać pełną opiekę nad Traversem. Carlos dowiaduje się o planie Edie i mówi jej, że powinna pomyśleć o tym, co jest najlepsze dla Traversa, a mianowicie, że powinien zostać z Charlesem i nie musieć chodzić tam i z powrotem. Kiedy Edie opuszcza Wisteria Lane pod koniec czwartego sezonu, mówi Traversowi, że od tej pory będzie musiała spędzać z nim znacznie więcej czasu. Travers pojawia się następnie w sezonie 5, kiedy gospodynie domowe odwiedzają go w Akademii Beechera, aby poinformować go o śmierci matki i dać mu jej prochy. Chociaż jest mu smutno z powodu śmierci matki, kryje w sobie gniew na nią za jej porzucenie. W końcu wybacza jej po rozmowie z Karen McCluskey i prosi gospodynie domowe, aby pozbyły się popiołów Edie, jeśli uznają to za stosowne. Rick Coletti Jest zatrudniony przez Lynette w Scavo Pizzeria. Był szefem kuchni w czterogwiazdkowej restauracji. Z powodu uzależnienia Ricka od kokainy Tom nie jest zadowolony z decyzji żony. Gdy małżeństwo Lynette zaczyna się sypać, ona i Rick zbliżają siędo siebie. Po tym, jak Lynette i Rick zostają zamknięci w zamrażarce w wyniku rabunku pizzerii, obaj przytulają się do siebie, by się ogrzać. Tom konfrontuje się z Rickiem po obejrzeniu taśmy monitorującej, w której Lynette i Rick jedli obiad, zanim obrabowano pizzerię. Tom prosi Ricka, aby odpuścił, ale Rick mówi, że nie odejdzie, dopóki Lynette go nie zwolni. Rick mówi Lynette, że darzy ją uczuciem. To rozwściecza Lynette, i go zwalnia. Rick wraca w czwartym sezonie, informując Lynette i Toma, że otwiera restaurację za rogiem od Scavo. Restauracja kradnie klientów z pizzerii, dopóki Porter i Preston nie palą restauracji z obawy przed rozdzieleniem rodziców przez Ricka i pod sugestią Kayli. Stella Wingfield Jest matką Lynette. Była kobietą, która często biła swoje dzieci. Często się upijała i nadużywała narkotyków, a także przyprowadzała do ich domu mężczyzn. Niemal zawsze była nieobecna, więc Lynette musiała zaopiekować się swoimi siostrami. Stella miała raka piersi, gdy była młodsza. Po raz pierwszy Stella pojawiła się po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że Lynette ma chłoniaka. Stella mówi córce, że pozostanie tak długo, jak Lynette będzie musiała walczyć z rakiem. Stella wspiera Lynette, ale także powoduje problemy. Kiedy Lynette zostaje wyleczona z raka, stara się przekonać swoje siostry do zabrania ze sobą Stelli, ale odmawiają. Stella ostatecznie wychodzi sama. Lynette dowiedziała się, że włamała się do samochodu i spała w nim przez jedną noc. Następnie rozmawia ze swoim ojczymem. Po tym, jak znaleźli Stellę w parku, Glen zgadza się Stelli zostać z nim. Kiedy Porter opuścił dom w obawie przed zemstą Warrena, ukrył się ze Stellą. Po tym, jak Lynette dowiaduje się, gdzie jest Porter, odwiedza Stellę, ale Stella jest wroga. Lynette opuszcza dom i udaje, że ma wypadek samochodowy. To zwabia Stellę i Portera do szpitala. Lynette mówi, że jeśli Stella się zmieni, będzie odwiedzać ją co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. Do siódmego sezonu Stella wyszła za mąż dwukrotnie z miłości, ale skończyła ze złamanym sercem. Jej trzeci mąż umiera kilka dni później. Występujące w sezonie czwartym Adam Mayfair Jest ginekologiem i drugim mężem Katherine. Wychodzi na jaw, że para opuściła Chicago z powodu procesu wszczętego przez pacjentkę o imieniu Sylvia Greene przeciwko Adamowi. Sprawa została rozstrzygnięta pozasądowo. Kiedy Sylvia przybywa do Fairview, Katherine jest wściekła i prosi ją o odejście. Podczas pakowania znajduje notatkę, że ciocia Katherine wyjechała do Dylan, co ujawnia prawdziwą tajemnicę Katherine. Dylan prosi o spotkanie z Adamem, aby poznać prawdę o jej ojcu. Katherine najpierw spotyka Adama, który zgadza się porozmawiać z Dylan w celu poznania tego. W finale czwartego sezonu Adam mówi Katherine, że chce chronić Dylan przed Waynem. Wayne prosi Adama o przebicie opony. Wayne powala Adama nieprzytomnym żelazem i bije go, dopóki nie ma pewności, że Adam nie żyje. Adam, który udawał umarłego, kradnie samochód i pędzi, by uratować Katherine. Przybywa, gdy Wayne przygotowuje się do zastrzelenia Katherine i walczy z nim. Potem Bree pociesza Katherine po tym, jak zabiła Wayne'a. Benjamin Van de Kamp Jest synem Danielle i Austina McCann oraz wnukiem Bree. Bree udaje ciążę, aby ukryć młodą ciążę swojej córki. Danielle rodzi Benjamina w Halloween, a Bree wychowuje go jako syna, aby uratować rodzinę przed skandalem. Danielle odzyskuje syna, gdy ten ma trzy lata. Później zostaje adoptowany przez jej ówczesnego męża Leo Katza. Jednak Leo opuszcza Danielle i Benjamina, w wyniku czego Benjamin zmienia nazwisko z Benjamin Katz na Benjamin Van de Kamp. Wayne Davis Jest policjantem, pierwszym mężem Katherine i ojcem „prawdziwego” Dylana. W retrospekcji pokazano, że miał problem z piciem, co spowodowało, że Katherine go opuściła. Spędził dwanaście lat, próbując wytropić Katherine i jego córkę, i odkrył, że Katherine wróciła na Wisteria Lane. Chciał związku z córką, dopóki Katherine nie poinformowała go, że Dylan nie jest jego dzieckiem. Po usłyszeniu tego zleca badanie krwi w szpitalu. Wyniki testu mówią, że nie jest on ojcem Dylana. Próbuje wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, aby dowiedzieć się, co się właściwie stało z jego córką, aby mu powiedziała. Następnie wziął Katherine za zakładniczkę wraz z Bree, dopóki Katherine w końcu nie powiedziała mu, co tak naprawdę stało się z Dylanem. Kiedy Wayne dowiaduje się o tym od Katherine, próbuje ją zabić, dopóki Adam nie przychodzi i nie dochodzi do walki między nimi, w wyniku której Adam obezwładni Wayne'a. Leżąc na podłodze, Wayne grozi Katherine, mówiąc jej, że może pójść do więzienia, ale jego przyjaciele z policji pomogą mu się wydostać i że znowu za nią pójdzie. Katherine strzela go w pierś, zabijając go natychmiast. Celia Solis Jest najmłodszą córką Gabrielle i Carlosa Solisa. Chociaż często jest cicha i nie jest tak zbuntowana jak Juanita, Celia sprawia trudności Gabrielle. W jednym x odcinków Celia bierze udział w świątecznym przyjęciu na Wisteria Lane i prawie uderza ją rozbijający się samolot, kiedy Lynette odsuwa ją z drogi, więc zostaje zabrana do szpitala. W odcinku „If...” Gabrielle jest przekonana, że Bóg uratował Celię, ponieważ jest wyjątkowa. Gabrielle wyobraża sobie serię hipotetycznych scenariuszy, w których starsza Celia w różnym wieku jest zmuszana przez Gabrielle do zostania gwiazdą telewizyjną. W pokoju szpitalnym Carlos pyta Gabrielle, co ich córka musi zrobić, aby być wyjątkowym. Gabrielle odpowiada „nic” i uśmiecha się do leżącej na łóżku szpitalnym Celii, która budzi się, gdy Gabrielle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wyjątkowa jest jej córka. Występujące w sezonie piątym Jackson Braddock Jest chłopakiem Susan. Początki ich związku wyjaśniono w retrospekcji, w którym Susan, po rozwodzie z Mike'em, uprawia seks z Jacksonem, jej malarzem. Początkowo Susan nalega, aby ich związek był tajny. Jednak Mike i MJ wkrótce dowiadują się o związku. Jackson doznał poważnych obrażeń w pożarze w klubie nocnym po tym, jak Dave Williams uwięził go w toalecie klubu. Po wyzdrowieniu Jackson decyduje się na przeprowadzkę do Riverton i kontynuowanie kariery w college'u. Proponuje Susan wyjazd, ale kobieta się nie zgadza. Jackson wraca i prosi Susan o rękę, ponieważ jego wiza wygasła i musi poślubić amerykankę, aby uniknąć deportacji do Kanady. Jackson zostaje następnie deportowany. Alex Cominis Jest byłym mężem Andrew. Jest chirurgiem plastycznym i mieszka z Andrew na Wisteria Lane, w domu, który kupiła Bree. Alex pojawił się w gejowskim filmie porno „Rear Deployment”. Alexa nie widać w sezonie szóstym, ale okazuje się, że Andrew go zdradził. Alex opuszcza Andrew w siódmym sezonie z powodu poważnego problemu alkoholowego. Dyrektor Hobson Jest dyrektorem prestiżowej prywatnej szkoły podstawowej o nazwie Oakridge. Susan podejmuje pracę w szkole, aby zapisać MJ i opłacić czesne. Później pojawia się sporadycznie. W siódmym sezonie zwalnia Susan po odkryciu, że pojawiła się na stronie pornograficznej. Ostatni raz pojawia się w ostatnim sezonie, kiedy mówi Gabrielle, że Juanita nęka seksualnie chłopca o imieniu Ryan. Występujące w sezonie szóstym Paige Scavo i Patrick Scavo Paige jest najmłodszym dzieckiem Toma i Lynette. Lynette uważa, że jej rak powrócił i udaje się do lekarza, aby stwierdzić, że to nie jest rak, ale że jest w ciąży z bliźniętami. W odcinku „If...” Lynette ma powikłania związane z ciążą, a jedno z jej dzieci wymaga operacji, aby zapobiec uszkodzeniom psychicznym i fizycznym. Operacja nie przebiega zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, a mała Lynette nie przeżyła. Lynette jest nadal w ciąży z Paige. W finale szóstego sezonu Lynette rodzi się z córką, podczas gdy jest ona zakładniczką Eddiego Orlofsky'ego. Roy Bender Jest emerytowanym sprzedawcą steków, który zaczyna umawiać się z Karen. Razem odkrywają Julie po jej uduszeniu. On i Karen przyznają, że się kochają. Lynette wynajmuje Roya jako majsterkowicza, na prośbę Karen. To właśnie tam Roy okazuje się być trochę staroświecki, jeśli chodzi o kobiety i nie podoba mu się to, że Lynette rządzi Tomem. Mężczyzna zostaje również zatrudniony przez Bree do obserwowania Orsona, gdy obawia się, że ten popełni samobójstwo. W ostatnim sezonie okazuje się, że jego pierwsza żona ma na imię Miriam, która zmarła dwa tygodnie przed 40. rocznicą raka mózgu. Roy odgrywa istotną rolę w dwugodzinnym finale sezonu, doradzając Tomowi, aby powiedział Lynette, jak bardzo ją kocha, a następnie kontaktując się z Tripem Westonem, aby poprosić go o trochę muzyki dla Karen, co imponuje Bree. Jest przy boku Karen, kiedy ona umiera. Eddie Orlofsky Jest przyjacielem Danny'ego. Eddie podrywa Irinę po tym, jak zostaje rzucona przez Prestona Scavo podczas ich nocy poślubnej. Po tym, jak ta go obraża, Eddie dusi ją i zakopuje w lesie. Eddie miał rozpaczliwie samotne dzieciństwo, ponieważ jego ojciec porzucił go i matkę Barbarę, a ta twierdziła, że nigdy go nie kochała ani nie chciała. Ponadto Eddie był zawsze odrzucany przez kobiety, które go pociągały. Z drugiej strony, odkąd był dzieckiem, Eddie utrzymywał przyjazne stosunki z kobietami na Wisteria Lane. Eddie zakochuje się w Susan, ale ona go odrzuca, więc planuje udusić Susan, ale mylnie dusi Julie. Kiedy Barbara odkrywa, że Eddie udusił nastolatkę, próbuje zadzwonić na policję. Z wściekłości Eddie dusi Barbarę na śmierć. W finale sezonu Eddie trzyma w rękach los Lynette i jej nienarodzonego dziecka. W końcu, po tym, jak pomogła jej urodzić dziecko, każe Lynette wezwać policję i oddaje się, częściowo dzięki temu, że Lynette wkroczyła i powiedziała, że wierzy w niego. Mitzi Kinsky Ma opinię gorzkiej, cynicznej i sprytnej wdowy w średnim wieku. Mitzi pojawia się po raz pierwszy, wyrzucając śmieci i prowadząc spór z Angie o wywóz śmieci i recykling. Kiedy Angie spiera się z Mitzi, że wyrzuca materiały nadające się do recyklingu. Mitzi pojawia się w finale szóstego sezonu, tym razem kłócąc się zarówno z Susan, jak i Karen. W siódmym sezonie pojawiła się ponownie, gdzie Paul Young rozważa zakup domu. Mitzi rozważa sprzedaż, ale postanawia, że zostaje na Wisteria Lane. Podczas zamieszek mówi niektórym protestującym, że Bob i Lee sprzedali swój dom Paulowi, co skłoniło protestujących do ich zaatakowania. Kilka tygodni później Bree pyta, czy Mitzi byłaby potencjalnym dawcą nerki dla Susan, ale Mitzi zatrzaskuje drzwi przed nią. W sezonie 8 po śmierci Mike'a daje Susan i MJ koszyk pełen domowych dżemów i kartę kondolencyjną. Robin Gallagher Jest striptizerką w Double D's, klubie ze striptizem. Kiedy Susan sprzedaje połowę swojej działalności, przekonuje Robin, aby zrezygnowała ze striptizu. Susan udało się zatrudnić Robin w swojej szkole, ale zostaje zwolniona po tym, jak okazuje się, że była striptizerką. Susan i Mike chcą, żeby Robin z nimi mieszkała. Robin przyjmuje ofertę, ale inne kobiety z Wisteria Lane nie są zadowolone. To powoduje, że wszyscy przedwcześnie ją osądzają, ale później wszyscy widzą, że Robin jest naprawdę miłą osobą. Robin decyduje się zostać współlokatorami z Katherine i oboje zostają przyjaciółkami. Po wspólnej nocy Robin przyznaje się do bycia lesbijką. Robin staje się sfrustrowana, gdy Katherine nie chce określać swojego związku ani okazywać uczuć przed sąsiadami. Katherine proponuje wyjazd do Paryża. W finale serii ujawniono, że Robin i Katherine zerwali trzy miesiące po przybyciu do Paryża. Sam Allen Jest młodym mężczyzną, który przychodzi do pracy Bree w drugiej połowie sezonu 6. Szybko zdobywa uznanie Bree, ale otrzymuje krytykę od Andrew. Bree odkrywa, że Sam jest synem Rexa. Bree decyduje się z nim porozmawiać. Rex odwiedził go kilka razy, ale po pewnym czasie matka Sama poprosiła go, aby przestał. Bree czuje się winna. Kobieta postanawia przyjąć Sama do rodziny i organizuje rodzinny obiad. Sam staje się rywalem dla Andrew. Sam planuje zmusić Bree do zwolnienia Andrew. Kiedy Bree mówi Orsonowi, co się wydarzyło, ten mówi, że to nie może być Andrew. Bree zaczyna dostrzegać prawdziwe intencje Sama. Podejrzenia Bree sprawdzają się, gdy Sam zachowywał się dziwnie wokół kobiety, która pracowała w sklepie spożywczym. Bree odwiedza kobietę i dowiaduje się, że to matka Sama. Kiedy Bree konfrontuje się z Samem, ten ujawnia, że odkrył list od Rexa oferujący pomoc w wychowaniu Sama. Kiedy Sam zapytał matkę o list, powiedziała, że odrzuciła jego ofertę. Sam mówi Bree, że był wyjątkowo zły na matkę. Kiedy Bree próbuje przekonać Sama, ten gwałtownie krzyczy na Bree. Kobieta boi się Sama i każe mu wyjść, jednak Sam się nie zgadza. Sam mówi jej, że jeśli się nim nie zaopiekuje, to powie glinom, że Andrew był tym, który przejechał przez matkę Carlosa Solisa. Pod koniec szóstego sezonu Bree podpisuje kontrakt z Samem. Patrick Logan Jest człowiekiem, od którego Angie ucieka od prawie 20 lat. W „Chromolume nr 7” ujawniono, że jest on prawdziwym ojcem Danny'ego. Patrick w końcu odnajduje Angie dzięki sąsiadowi swojej matki, którego Patrick później zabija. Patrick przybywa na Wisteria Lane. Patrick spotyka swojego syna Danny'ego po raz pierwszy i prosi go o inspirację do napisania powieści, która w rzeczywistości jest historią o nim, Angie i Dannym. Później Patrick przetrzymuje Angie i Danny jako zakładnika we własnym domu. Nakłania Angie do zrobienia kolejnej bomby, grożąc zabiciem Danny'ego, ale stwierdza, że chce, aby on i Danny mieli tradycyjną relację ojca i syna. Patrick zostaje ostatecznie zabity, kiedy Angie podkłada bombę w detonatorze, a Patrick aktywuje bombę, nie wiedząc, że zamierza popełnić samobójstwo. Występujące w sezonie siódmym Keith Watson Pomaga Bree w remoncie domu. Bree początkowo uważa go za pracownika, dopóki nie nazywa jej „gorącą”. Renee również zainteresowała się Keithem, więc wybuchła rywalizacja między obiema kobietami. Keith umawia się z każdą z nich przy różnych okazjach, a Bree i Renee próbują zdobyć jego serce, dopóki Renee się nie wycofuje. Bree zostaje przedstawiona rodzicom Keitha, Richardowi i Mary. Relacje Richarda i Mary są napięte, a po obiedzie z Keithem i Bree w Święto Dziękczynienia Mary oświadcza, że chce rozwodu. Richard wprowadza się do Keitha po rozstaniu z Mary i wydaje się być przygnębiony. Współczując mu, Bree zaprasza go na kolację z nią i Keithem. Nie podoba się to Kethowi, który chce być sam na sam z Bree. Richard później podoba się Bree. Kiedy Keith dowiaduje się o tym, atakuje Richarda. Keith jest zdenerwowany, gdy dowiaduje się, że jego syn wraca z matką na Florydę i prosi Bree, by tam się przeprowadziła. Bree mówi Keithowi, że jego dziecko jest na pierwszym miejscu, a oboje kończą związek. Keith przenosi się na Florydę. Beth Young Jest drugą żoną Paula Younga. Beth poznała Paula, pisząc do niego w więzieniu. Gospodynie zapraszają Beth na grę w pokera, podczas której Beth dzieli się informacjami na temat swojej przeszłości. Beth dowiaduje się od Karen McCluskey, że wszyscy obwiniają go za morderstwo siostry Felicji. Beth i Paul rozmawiają o tym, a ona twierdzi, że nawet jeśli on naprawdę jest mordercą, pozostanie przy nim. Beth martwi się planami Paula dotyczącymi Wisteria Lane. Kiedy jego były kolega z celi przenosi się do okolicy, Beth grozi, że powie ludziom, że ją zaatakował, chyba że powie jej plany Paula. Wkrótce okazuje się, że Beth jest córką Felicji, pomagając matce w zemście na Paule. Kiedy Paul zostaje postrzelony, Beth spotyka się z matką, ale Felicia jest szczerze zaskoczona słysząc, że to się stało. Detektywi prowadzący śledztwo powiedzieli Paulowi, że jest córką Felicji. Podczas gdy Paul rozwija nienawiść do Beth, kobieta zakochuje się w nim i zwraca się przeciwko Felicji. Wyrzuca Beth z domu, ale ona próbuje wrócić do Paula. Jest więc zszokowana, gdy Paul przyznaje się do zabicia Marthy. Beth idzie do Felicii w więzieniu, gdzie jej matka gani ją za to, że jest tak głupia. Beth dowiaduje się, że jest dawcą Susan. Nie mając już po co żyć, Beth idzie do szpitala i strzela sobie w głowę. Początkowo Paul odmawia oddania nerki Susan Beth, ale później pozwala Susan na nerkę i opłakuje swoją żonę. Występujące w sezonie ósmym Jane Carlson Zostaje przedstawiona, gdy Lynette podejrzewa, że Tom ma nową dziewczynę po ich rozstaniu, ale podejrzewa Chloe, która w rzeczywistości jest córką Jane. Początkowo Jane i Lynette są ze sobą przyjaźni, ale kiedy Lynette prosi Jane o wycofanie się, Jane odmawia. Jane i Tom nadal spędzają razem czas, co prowadzi Penny do podejrzeń. Jane i Tom organizują romantyczną podróż do Paryża. Lynette mówi Tomowi o jej zaangażowaniu w sprawę morderstwa Alejandro Pereza. Jane i tak wyjeżdża do Paryża, a Tom dołącza do niej później. Po powrocie z Paryża Jane i Tom przeprowadzają się razem. Po śmierci Mike'a Lynette postanawia odzyskać Toma, a Tom zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż darzy do niej uczuciem. Jane rozdaje Lynette jej i Tomowi dokumenty rozwodowe, które Tom już podpisał, ale nie był gotowy dać Lynette. Tom wyznaje, że wciąż jest zakochany w Lynette. Jane jest smutna, bo tak naprawdę kochała Toma. Jane wyprowadza się pod koniec odcinka ze złamanym sercem. Trip Weston Jest prawnikiem kryminalnym, który broni Bree po tym, jak została oskarżona o morderstwo Alejandro Pereza, a później jej trzeciego męża. Bob Hunter, który początkowo był prawnikiem Bree, mówi jej, że potrzebuje prawnika kryminalnego, i sugeruje Westonowi pracę. Początkowo Weston odmawia obrony Bree, jednak później przyjmuje pracę. Bree zaczyna podkochiwać się w Tripie. Trip zaczął bronić swojego klienta w sądzie, dopóki Karen McCluskey nie potwierdziła wszystkim (i skłamała, ponieważ sąsiadki zgodziły się o nią), że zabiła ojczyma Gabrielle. Bree i Trip wzięli ślub i przeprowadzili się trzy lata po Susan, która jako pierwsza opuściła ulicę, do Louisville w Kentucky. Postacie epizodyczne *'Vern ' - jest osobistym klientem Gabrielle Solis i przyjacielem gejów w drugim i trzecim sezonie. *'Andre Zeller ' - jest egotystycznym nauczycielem sztuk, który próbuje wyprzeć się sztuki z Susan, pozwalając jej pozbyć się zahamowań. *'Ed Ferrara ' - zatrudnił Lynette wbrew życzeniom Niny, ponieważ podobały jej się jej pomysły. *'Ellie Leonard ' - jest młodą kobietą, która wynajmuje pokój w domu. Mówi Gabrielle, że jest studentką sztuki. *'Art Shepard ' - jest pedofilem. Lynette odkrywa to, gdy przypadkowo trafia do jego piwnicy. *'Maxine Rosen ' - oferuje pracę Susan jako modelka bielizny. *'Donny ' - jest szantażystą, do którego zwrócił się Ben, gdy potrzebował pieniędzy na wsparcie swojej witryny deweloperskiej. *'Roberta Simonds ' - jest siostrą Karen McCluskey. Roberta i Karen pracowały razem, aby dowiedzieć się, co planował Dave Williams i co ukrywał. *'Yao Lin ' - chińska gospodyni Carlosa. !